Glee: Lockdown
by WillDaGleek
Summary: This story is set in a AU after Nationals were William McKinley is put into lock-down. This story is about how New Directions deals with the situation. Each chapter will focus on a certain characters point of view. Rated T for violence and language, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to my first proper fanfic, please enjoy and review.**

**Each chapter will focus on a certain character with the chapter being, Rachel.  
><strong>

**May 24th 2011 4:00PM**

"You guys want to see what twelfth place looks like?" Will excitedly said whilst he trusted the twelfth place nationals trophy above his head.

All of New Directions cheered before Rachel took center room.

"Well despite our close loss at nationals-"

"Which was your fault" Butted in Mercedes,

"Yes, but anyway I think now would be the perfect time to perform a song that I've been working on since we got back from-"

"Will you ever stop talking, just please?" Santana said before turning back to Brittany.

"Rachel what song do you plan on singing?" Asked Will still clutching the trophy,

"Well it's a classic, originally performed-"

"Mweep Mweep Mweep Mweep Mweep" The lock-down alarm ringed throughout the school followed by a crackling message from principle Figgins on the schools intercom,

"Students and staff you are not to be alarmed two men with firearms have been sighted inside the school, now if all-"The sound of the east Indian's voice was cut short.

The choir room was chaotic; Brittany had managed to knock Artie out of his chair. Will was pushing to piano towards the door whilst Rachel was insisting he let her sing, and Sam somehow managed to lock himself in Mr. Schuester's office.

"Everybody, keep quiet and keep down low. Everything is going to be fine." Will whisper as he flicked the light switch, showering the room in a black blanket.

They all sat down quietly in the room with the only source of light being the light in the hall coming through the glass window in the door, a figure flashed pass it was the easily recognizable fro of Jacob Ben Israel.

The sudden noise of a gunshot came from the hallway and the silence in the choir room was quickly filled the click of Rachel's shoes as she headed towards the piano and climbed on it to door to take a look.

"He's, oh my god, Jacob is dead!"

Rachel's mind instantly stopped thinking about this situation being great for her emotions in her near future Broadway career, and started to think about Jacob he may have been a creep but never would she of wanted him dead.

She flashed back to reality and could see Noah, Mike and Finn charging towards the door, was it to find the killer or to leave to noisy sobs of Tina after hearing that someone had been shot? Most likely both.

"Where are you two going? If you haven't noticed Jacob just died!" Rachel said in her loudest whisper.

"If you haven't noticed Jew-fro is dead. Finn, Mike and I are going to get the guy and let him taste my fist." Puck said rising his fist to make a statement.

"Finn you can't, it's too dangerous." Rachel stood in front of the door her fingers crossed that Finn would stay.

"No, I have too, I love you." Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead.

Rachel stepped aside allowing Noah and Finn (Mike stayed behind for Tina) to push the piano away from the door and go into the hallway leaving her there silently starting to cry.

**May 24th 2011 8:00PM**

Each member of New Directions (minus Finn and Puck) lay down on the floor trying to get to sleep.

Sam (who did manage to get out of the office) was laying near Mercedes but not to close so nobody thought they were dating, Brittany snuggled up to Santana telling her that she was worried about Lord Tubbington (even though he was at home) and if the men with the arms on fire got him. Lauren was tapping away at her iPhone trying to pass the time. Tina was making out with Mike to thank him for not going with Puck and Finn. Kurt was in a deep whispering conversation with Quinn about her new haircut, next to them was Artie slumped against his chair in a deep sleep. Rachel sat on her own just starting to cry again wondering if Finn, her Finn was dead.

Rachel was facing Tina and Mike watching them make out, she originally was jealous not because of whom it was but because of the fact that Tina got Mike to stay but she couldn't get Finn. Soon afterwords however she felt sadness the shear fact that maybe her Finny may not come back alive. Through her sobs she somehow managed to drift in a deep sleep.

**May 25th 2011 6:30AM**

"Rachel, Rachel." Said the calm voice of Will as he gave Rachel a gentle shake,

"What, why aren't I in my bed?" she said as she lifted her body form her uncomfortable position of the floor.

"The school is in lock-down, remember." Will replied as he pulled Rachel to her feet.

"Where is Finn?" Rachel questioned, not wanting to her the answer she didn't want.

"He hasn't, he's not back yet." Will said before walking off to wake you Tina and Mike, still in each others arms.

Rachel suddenly snapped she felt furious what if Finn was dead and everyone was still here acting like nothing happened. Rachel was a boil ready to burst, when Sam came over offering her some peanuts he found in his pocket she hit them out of his hand and stormed off.

She walked to the door and pulled it open looking back to see if anyone cared if she left. "Rachel the people with arm fires are out there!" shrieked Brittany before cuddling up to Santana in case any popped into the room.

She turned back to the door and took at step out.

"Oh my God." Rachel screamed as her heel pressed onto Jacob's hand his face was covered in blood and look so deranged that if it weren't for his hair you would have no idea who it was.

Rachel slammed the door and took a step back; before turning around and heading to a chair to let everything that had happened in the last few hours truly sink in.

Rachel Berry knew that she needed to get out of here.

**Thanks for reading any reviews aloud!**

**The next chapter will focus on : William :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, all and any are aloud :))**

**anyway this chapter is more of a filler to prepare the story for what is to come :)**

**The character focus of this chapter is: William.**

**Enjoy,  
><strong>

**May 25th 2011 8:00AM**

"Quiet up everyone and keep lowing." Mr Schuester shouted over the screams of his frightened glee club.

Another gunshot and been heard outside the door and what started as just the scream of Rachel thinking Finn got shot, turned into to whole club going crazy.

"Quiet, please!" He tried again but still no one stopped.

"Silence!" Will roared causing everyone to stop and glance at him.

"Mr. Schue, we're dead, tell them we're dead." Quinn muttered.

"We are not dead, just everyone keep quiet and stay low." As soon as Will said that a figure dressed in black flashed past the window in the door, looking into the room at everyone as he run past.

That was just what New Directions needed to stay calm; Brittany screamed causing everyone to go into a panic. Will needed to be away from all the noise it was starting to give him a headache.

Will went to his office (which was conjoining with the choir room) and contemplated what the hell he was going to do.

"I'm a teacher not some trained commando." He pondered,

"I need some help, are any other teachers here yesterday in the afternoon?" He questioned himself because if there were more teachers here they could band together to get everyone out.

Will pulled out his iPhone and tried to dial the first work contact he saw, Sue. The phone rang three times before she picked up in her usually tone of voice.

"Hello William."

"Sue, thank God I need-"

"Oh William I'm not going to help you and your club of unwanted misfits."

"Sue have you seen what's happen-"

"Yes I do know what the latest epidemic is at this school, and I'm not talking about your ridiculous obsession with putting whale fat in your hair."

"Well then you have to help me and-"

"Oh no William, you see I am quiet enjoy what happening it's really keeping me on my toes and it is aiding my aching back. Goodbye William, burn in Hell."

The call cut short Will was gob smacked Sue was enjoy they school being terrorized, was she behind all this?

"Mr. Schue, we need food." Said Mercedes opening the office's' door to let him know that the screaming had died down.

"Well the cafeteria isn't too far maybe you and someone else could go, I need to stay here and look after everyone." Will said hopping he could stay behind and try and figure out what Sue was up to.

"Uh, sure." Mercedes muttered before beckoning over Quinn to come with her to the cafeteria.

**May 25th 2011 11:00AM**

Will was beginning to worry, unlike New Directions (except Puck, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes) who and calmed down and somehow with the school being terrorized were enjoying themselves. He was worrying everyone who wasn't with him, he was stupid allowing Mercedes and Quinn to go the cafeteria on their own, Noah and Finn he just let them walk out, and now there most likely dead.

The intercom moaned on to a somewhat disoriented but similar (Will thought) voice.

"Hello all erm, personnel I am telling you all personally that none, not one of my men want to inflict any harm on any of *cough*most*cough* of you. We are just getting what we want and if you get in our way, we will have no option but to dispose of you quickly and painlessly *cough*mostly*cough*, so please stay out of the hallways or else we will have to kill you. Thank you."

The intercom buzzed out Will suddenly stopped breathing, had he just allowed Quinn, Mercedes, Finn and Noah to die? He contemplated his options; he could stay here and act natural telling everyone that there fine. Or he could act responsibly putting his life in danger to save the members of New Directions outside. He had to decide who was more important him or the children?

"Alright everyone listen up." Will said, not too loudly as most of New Directions was scared stiff due to the message they just heard.

"I'm not going to lie, we are in danger. However Quinn, Finn, Noah and Mercedes are in more." Rachel started sobbing after hearing the name of Finn, her boyfriend Finn.

"I'm going to find them, now I will choose one of you to look after the rest of the group."

"Thank you Mr. Shue I knew you would chose me, my two Dads made sure when I was of five years that I had a two week "_S.W.A.T escape"_camp so that I could escape from my future incredibly obsessive boyfriends." Rachel said with a chirp in her voice as if she didn't care about the situation.

"No I though Sam could do it." Will said turning to Sam.

"Err, Thanks." Sam coughed out.

"I knew you were up to it Sam, I'll be back as soon as I can." Will said as he exited the choir room.

**May 25th 2011 1:00PM**

Will turned down a corridor after hiding in a closet for an hour and half, those two men (who will thought were very familiar) just wouldn't leave. He turned around another corridor and saw the two familiar figures (from before) with their backs two him holding guns at a man lying on the floor.

"Who are you guys?" One of the figures said to the man on the floor.

"I refuse to speak." The man on the floor gowned clutching his ankle, which was most likely damaged by the two men.

"Go tell your leader, to leave, now go!" The other figured shouted while him and the other figured turned around.

"Finn, Noah?" Will said shocked, after seeing who it was.

**Hope you enjoyed, remember all reviews good or bad allowed :)**

**Next weeks focus character: Finn :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your review that made me very happy :)))**

**This chapter is longer to make up for the shorter one last week. Please tell others about this as i would more people to read this :)**

**Most of this chapter is a flashback in the storyline :)**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :))**

**This Chapters Focus Character: Finn  
><strong>

**May 24th 2011 4:05PM**

Finn closed the door behind him taking one last glance into the choir room, but it was too late Rachel had already turned around and put her head in her hands, he wasn't sure if she was crying or not.

"You did the right thing dude." Puck said putting out his hand to suggest they hi fived.

"Dude, don't leave me hanging." Puck moaned making Finn half heartedly hi five him.

Finn started having second thoughts about leaving the choir room with Puck, leaving his Rachel behind.

"Shush, someone's coming." Puck whispered.

In the distance the faint click of boots could be heard, they seemed to be coming closer, much closer.

"Should we run?" Finn whispered preparing himself to bail from the situation.

Puck nodded a looked down the left side corridor and beckoned Finn to go that way. They tiptoed down the hallway and round a corner and creped straight into a fully black clothed man holding a machine gun.

The man pointed the gun at Puck his fingers wrapped around the trigger, he then gleefully muttered under his breath,

"Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudso-. " His sentence was cut short from a quick blow to the head, he collapsed.

"Boys." A familiar voice said, before the person revealed themselves.

"Coach Beiste?" Finn said surprised, looking up at his football coach.

"You bet your sweet backsides it is." She chuckled then proceeded to take the gun out of the man's hands and into her own.

"We're going to need this; these buffoons already killed most of my players." Beiste said clutching her fingers over the trigger of the gun.

"Follow me and be prepared to run." She beckoned Puck and Finn over.

They walked quietly through the school for a while Beiste stopping them whenever she heard the slightest noise. As they walked Finn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, Was she thinking of him?

Finn was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost dropped the handgun Coach Beiste handed him.

"Take them, both of you, we're almost there." She said pulling out two handguns from her waistband and handing them to both Puck and Finn.

Puck took the handgun and had a smile on his face like it was a Christmas present he held it up pretending to shot anything he saw. Finn would have done the same but he was too distracted by his consciences telling him he made the wrong choice coming with Puck.

Beiste took them into Emma Pillsbury's (the guidance counselor) office which smelt of cheap flowers and disinfectant. Beiste stood with her back to the door obviously awaiting the questions of the two boys' she found.

"What's happening?" Finn asked the most obvious question first.

"How are you such a badass?" Puck seconded the questions asking his biggest question first.

Coach Beiste cleared her throat and opened her lips to say answer their questions before more came, but no words came out. Her face had a pained look on it. The kind of look you have when you had been really hurt Finn thought.

"You okay Coach?" Finn said looking sideways at Puck who had his gun pointed around Beiste.

"There's someone there behind her in the door, I'll take the right side of her, you take the-. " Puck was cut off by the drop of Beiste's lifeless body which made a thud that broke the two boy's whisperings.

A figure stood in doorframe right where the football coach was moments before. He held up his silenced gun and pointed it at Finn. Motioning him to drop the gun, Finns' grip tightened on the trigger.

"Drop them both of you or I shot." The man croaked, motioning yet again for him to drop the gun.

"You're not going to shot; you're most likely a middle aged man with no way of entertaining themselves but to scare children." Puck said aiming his handgun at the forehead of the man.

"Who's to say I'm not, but for all you know under my masked face I could be a solider of the US army, and I don't think you're ready to take that chance." He laughed back changing his aim from Finn to Puck.

"Alright we'll corporate, just tell us why you are here?" Finn asked still wanting to know the answer to the most important question.

The man let out a muffled laugh before yet again changing his aim from Puck back to Finn.

"If only you knew." He aimed dead centre onto Finn's chest.

A sudden cloud of smoke arose from the ground Finn loosened his grip on the gun and looked down to see Puck with a mischievous grin on his face, growing bigger by the second.

"What did you-"Finn gasped for air, the smoke filling up the office.

"Never mind that, run!" Puck replied taking a clean shot with his arm to the man's legs knocking him over.

Finn leaped over the deceased body of Coach Beiste and the newly collapsed one of the man who had until seconds ago been trying to kill them. His feet started bolting down the corridor Puck tailed closely even though he was the obvious faster runner.

Puck overtook Finn and then stopped underneath an air vent, aiming at it with his handgun. It took two shots for the vent to fall onto the ground making a racket that was bond to attract attention.

"I'll lift you up." Puck said holding his hands in a position ready to lift Finn into the vent.

"Okay but hurry." Finn replied looking behind him in case someone heard them.

Puck lifted up Finn before climbing up into the vent himself. The vent was dark and small, but perfect for them to hide in.

"Now come on, I know where they keep the "real" food in the cafeteria." Puck whispered as he tried to crawl through the vent as quietly as possible.

Finn didn't care for food in fact he didn't move until Puck asked him again. All Finn could think about was Rachel. Rachel.

**May 25th 2011 3:00AM**

Finn awoke from his sleep he was uncomfortably lying behind the cash register in the cafeteria with his head dug into an empty chip packet that he ate from earlier.

He had awoke from a dream, well more of a nightmare.

Rachel was lying on the floor of the choir room, gasping for air a bullet had punctured her chest. Finn was in the other side of the choir room he saw her and ran, but he was too late. She was dead.

Finn started to cry, he had always loved Rachel but he never thought he would want her with him this bad. His tears dripped onto the chip packet, making his attempt to fall back asleep, a lot more, wet.

**May 25th 2011 12:55PM**

Finn was behind Puck in the air vent Puck was glaring down the grill above one of the corridors near the janitor's closet, Finn knew Puck could see someone it was dead silent.

"I'm going to open this and pounce, take him from behind ill get the front." Puck whisper loosening the screws of the grill,

Puck opened the grill and jumped down taking the intruder by total surprise. Finn followed lowering himself slowing without the man noticing, Finn stood behind him watching both the man and Puck raise their guns. Finn kicked out his foot into the man's ankle causing him to fall over in pain.

"Nice work dude." Puck said still pointing his gun at the man.

"Why are you people here?" Finn instantly asked not expecting an answer.

The man groaned clutching his ankle whilst Puck kicked away his gun so he couldn't reach it.

"Who are you guys?" Finn asked going for the second most obvious question, still not expecting an answer.

"I refuse to speak." The man groaned still clutching his ankle.

"Go tell your leader, to leave, now go!" Puck said kicking the man making him get up and hobble away as fast as he could.

Finn turned around there was someone behind them, he put his hand into his pocket reaching for his handgun.

"Finn, Noah?" the man asked.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn said shocked by who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked, knowing it was what Finn was about to say.

"I was coming to get you, Quinn and Mercedes they have gone to get food." Will said looking down at his feet in shame of allowing his students to leave the room in a lock down.

"Well let's go get them." Puck said, somewhat fist pumping the air.

The three hurried off before Finn remembered the absolute most important question of all.

"Mr. Shue is Rachel okay.?" He asked only semi wanting an answer.

"Rachel is fine." Will replied flashing a smile.

For the first time since the lockdown started Finn was happy, he knew Rachel was safe.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :))**

**Thanks,**

**WillDaGleek :)**

**Next Chapters Focus: Mercedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your kind reviews they really made my day :)**

**Anyway here's next the next chapter! It focuses on Mercedes and Quinn going to the cafeteria.**

**Next chapter next Saturday/Sunday.  
><strong>

****This Chapters Focus Character: Mercedes****

****,Enjoy :)  
><strong>**

**May 25th 2011 8:10AM**

Mercedes walked out of the choir room with Quinn tailing behind, she was very cautious glancing both ways down the corridor before taking a step.

"Why did he tell us to go instead of him?" Quinn questioned obviously referring to Mr. Schuester.

"Maybe he had to do something, I'm not sure Q." Mercedes replied slowly starting to sneak down the corridor.

"You reckon anyone-"Quinn was cut off by Mercedes putting her finger to her lips and mouthing "shush".

Mercedes looked around the corner of the hallway very careful; to check if anyone was there.

"Never mind, I swear I heard someone." Mercedes whispered in case there was someone.

They creped down the hallway the only noise being the click of Quinn's heels, Mercedes was annoyed at Mr. Schuester sending them to get food from the cafeteria instead of going himself.

Mercedes and Quinn got to the double doors of the cafeteria only to find they were locked.

"Hell, what are we going to do?" Mercedes said rattling the door to see if that did anything, it didn't.

"Simple, just let me get my nail file." Quinn said reaching into her purse that she insisted on bringing.

Quinn put the file in between the two doors and easily somehow managed to unlock the door, to Mercedes amazement.

"Sister you are amazing!" Mercedes said before pushing open the double doors to reveal the cafeteria.

The cafeteria a large room with about five large tables in it with plenty of bright red seats around them, the room smelt of fish, which was the lunch served today.

Mercedes and Quinn rushed behind the counter looking any type of food that they could carry back to the choir room. Quinn started looking in the cupboard pulling out anything she thought they could eat and placing it in a cardboard box she found.

Mercedes however was clustering up as many handfuls of tater tots she could get and putting them into a bag.

They hoarded food for the next half an hour (Mercedes eventually started helping Quinn) until their silent food gathering was broken by a click of the doors opening.

"Cedes, someone's over there." Quinn whisper motioning with her head towards the doors.

"Can they see us?" Mercedes whispered back before taking Quinn's' hand and pulling her down behind the counter.

"I don't think." Quinn replied glancing over the counter.

The two men clothed in black walked into the cafeteria looking around as if they were looking for something, or someone.

"Behind the counter?" One said pulling out a gun and aiming it in his center view.

The two teenage girls shuffled quietly backwards slowly trying to hide themselves in the cupboard.

The man who had his gun ready to fire walked behind the counter glancing around, not spotting the two girls hiding from him.

"Clear." He said taking a step backwards straight onto Quinn's hand.

"Ouch!" Quinn shrieked Quinn clutching her hand which had been stood on by the man's black boots.

The man spun around and grabbing Quinn's wrist so hard it could have fallen off.

"I got one!" He said lifting Quinn up by her wrist to show his peer.

"Ok good now let's get her out of here before anyone else comes." The other man replied holding the door open to allow the man holding Quinn to get out.

Quinn trashed about trying to scream but the man's gloved hand prevented her.

Mercedes could only watch as her friend was dragged out of the room struggling to escape. Mercedes knew that she had asked Quinn to come with her, so Quinn being taken was her fault; she needed to get Quinn back.

Mercedes stuffed stood up and headed towards the door checking behind her to make sure she was alone. She opened the doors and headed taking her steps quickly but lightly to make minimum noise.

**May 25th 2011 9:30AM**

Mercedes started to worry she had been searching in every classroom for Quinn for half an hour but she had no luck what so ever.

She stood still in the middle of the corridor motionless, the thought "Was Quinn dead because of me?" Just flashed into Mercedes mind, she tried to clear it out but she couldn't.

"Think happy thought Cedes, think of Sam." She tried to think happily but failed, the thought of Quinn being dead made her motionless.

The thought lingered in Mercedes head causing her not to her the click of a man's boots sneaking up behind her.

"Hello, Effie." The man chuckled before grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards.

The man started to walk back with Mercedes' hair in his grasp; he expected a struggle but not a huge struggle.

Mercedes sung her body around causing the man to lose his grip on her hair; Mercedes turned around and took a quick punch square in the man's balaclava covered nose before turning and running down the hallway.

"Ah, Get Back." The man shouted clutching his nose with one hand and reaching for his gun in the other, but he was too late Mercedes was gone.

Mercedes ran as far and fast as she could from the man who just tried to take her,

"Was he the same man who took Quinn before?" she thought glancing behind her to check for him before running up a flight of stairs.

Mercedes was breathless, panting with her hands on her hips. Over her heavy breathing she heard the running of shoes coming towards the bottom of the stairs she just went up.

"He's coming, I need to hide." She thought looking for a room to hide in. her eyes became level with a steel door to her left, it was the door to the grandstand of the gymnasium.

Mercedes opened the door with ease thankful it was unlocked and walked inside.

She was standing in the door frame looking down into the centre of the gym were a fully black clothed man was pointing a gun at the forehead of a whimpering Becky who was on her knees, she was looking up at Sue.

Sue stood facing the man obviously trying not to look at Becky; Sue tried to make herself look stronger then the man by slightly standing on her tiptoes.

"You're going to tell me where they are, and you're going to tell me known." The man said pushing the gun harder into Becky's forehead, whilst tightening the silencer.

"I told you I have no idea, and even if I did why would I tell you?" Sue said trying to have the power in the situation.

"You would tell me because you don't want your daughter, Becky to die." The man's' finger ready on the trigger,

"Becky isn't my daughter!" Sue said looking down at Becky for the first time and seeing her tear filled eyes.

"She may not be, but you treat her like one." The man's grip tightened on the gun.

"So what, see if I care, shoot her." Sue said hoping that her reverse psychology would work.

Mercedes looked away not wanting to see what would happen, taking steps backwards.

"As you wish." The man pulled down on the trigger sending a bullet straight into Becky's head.

The noise was quiet as the silencer on the gun drowned out most of the sound, but the noise echoed around in the large gymnasium allowing Mercedes to know that Becky had been shot.

Mercedes uncover her hands from her face and looked into the room; she could see the man starting to leave the room and Sue looking down with her head in her hands.

Mercedes then looking in the center of the room where their lay a lifeless body.

The body of Becky Jackson.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :))**

**Please show others this as the reviews and feedback make me want to write so much more for you guys!  
><strong>

**Thanks,**

**WillDaGleek :)**

**Next Chapters Focus: Sue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much everyone for your feedback, i'm loving it!

As usualy any feedback is allowed good or bad i don't mind :))))

Please show others this, it would be greatly appreciated :)

Sorry for the somewhat later release i've had a hard week.

Next chapter will be out next Saturday/Sunday

**This chapters focus: Sue.**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 8:05AM**

"Oh no William, you see I am quiet enjoy what happening it's really keeping me on my toes and it is aiding my aching back. Goodbye William, burn in Hell." Sue said into the phone trying to sound confident.

Sue Sylvester was enjoying the lockdown a lot less then she had expressed to William, but she had to remain strong and not let Will know she was scared. She and Becky Jackson were hiding under a desk in some classroom in the south end of the school.

"This is totally scary coach." Becky whispered panting after their dash from Sue's office.

"I know Becky, you'll be safe, just stay with me." Sue said patting Becky lightly on the head.

The two frightened souls sat very close their breathing being the only noise they could hear. Sue knew that it was her duty to make sure that Becky was kept out of harm's way, at any cost.

The sudden click of the door opening broke the silence of the room; the thud of boots walking into the room caused a whimper from Becky.

"Hello, who's there?" A man's voice said kicking over a desk.

Sue clasped her hand over Becky's mouth in order to stop her from making any kind of noise.

"I know you're in here." The man chuckled kicking over another few desks.

Sue glanced at the door knowing a quick dash there would be risky but she could pull it off. Sue pushed herself of the ground a little holding Becky's arm tightly. She has to think about the risk of her idea, was there a possibility they could be caught? No, if Sue Sylvester wants it to happen it will happen.

"We're going to run for it." She whispered listening to the click of the man's boots to make sure they weren't too close.

Sue snuck with Becky at a quick rate to the door and quietly pushed it open, she pushed Becky out careful before feeling a shoulder placed firmly on her shoulder.

"Sue Sylvester? Well isn't this just swell." The man grasped her shoulder pushing her outside of the door.

"Neither of you are who I'm looking for, so what's stop me from killing you now?" The man pulled his handgun from his hoister and pointed it firmly at Sue.

"Not very talkative are we? Well last time we meet you sure wanted to make some noise." The man kicked Sue aside and grabbed Becky.

"Not going to miss this one are we?" He said before kicking Sue in the face and dragging a scared stiff Becky down the hallway.

The boot implanting into Sue's face took a while to have an affect but Sue slowly felt herself dropping away.

**May 25th 2011 9:35AM**

Sue awoke still lying in the same placed she drifted away, her mind was still shaken from Becky's kidnapping but it took her a second to realise what had happened, and what she needed to do.

She arose and heard the noise of someone coming out of a classroom, Sue started to run. Sue started to run, glancing into any open doors that she ran past.

She stopped her jog when she reached the double doors of the gym, which she pushed open and found Becky.

Becky was centered in the room with a man standing behind her (most likely the same man from before Sue thought). The man was holding a silenced handgun at Becky's head.

"Give her back, now." Sue said trying to remain calm.

"Where are they?" The man replied looking eager to pull the trigger.

"Where are who?" Sue replied trying to push her chest out and make herself seem larger.

"You know who I mean." He shouted pushing the gun harder into Becky's head, Sue could she her starting to cry.

Sue heard a door creak open in the grandstand but she did not dare look, she needed to make sure she got Becky safe.

"You're going to tell me where they are, and you're going to tell me known." The man said look straight into Sue's eyes.

"I told you I have no idea, and even if I did why would I tell you?" Sue replied still trying to stay strong.

"You would tell me because you don't want your daughter, Becky to die." Sue could see he was readying to shoot.

"Becky isn't my daughter!" She said and then looked down at Becky's tear filling eyes.

"She may not be, but you treat her like one." The man prepared himself to shoot.

"So what, see if I care, shoot her." Sue shouted hoping he could trick him with some reverse psychology.

"As you wish." The man pushed on the trigger and kill Becky Jackson.

The man causally walked out of the gymnasium placing the gun back into his hoister.

"Becky, I'm so sorry." Sue began to cry as she rushed down to the deceased body of Becky.

She closed Becky's eyelids and turned around to the back of the man.

"Get back here, you monster! You killed an innocent girl!" Sue screamed in a rage.

"Shut up Sue Sylvester, you of all people should not be calling anyone a monster." The man said smirking before he exited the gym.

Sue's mind because a raging fire, this man may of killed the last good thing in her life, her last friend.

Sue started to race towards the doors thrusting them open and exiting herself from the gymnasium, she stepped down the hallway listening for the click of the man's boots, there was none.

She adjusted the waistband on her tracksuit before walking down the hallway breathing heavily in fury.

"I don't know who you are, and why you want them, I don't care, but you have crossed Sue Sylvester, and has many can tell you that will be your biggest and final mistake." Sue shouted both as a monologue to herself and a warning to Becky's murderer.

"You have started a war." She said to herself clenching her fists.

**Thanks everyone for reading :))**

**Please review all you like and show any others :))) **

As i said before next chapter will be out next weekend :))

**Thanks all,**

**Next weeks focus character: Kurt :)**

**WillDaGleek :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all your review they made me very happy :D**

**Anyway as usual next chapter next saturday/sunday no difference there :)**

**Review please! I don't have much esle to say :)))**

**This chapters focus: Kurt.**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 11:05AM**

Kurt glanced up from his phone to watch Mr. Shue leave the room; he was texting Blaine for the twentieth time but still text after text he wouldn't reply.

"Why you down, Hummel?" Lauren questioned pulling out a bag of chocolate eggs and placing a few into her mouth.

"Oh it's nothing." Kurt replied pushing his fringe out of his face.

"Spill, now." Lauren demanded with her mouth full of chocolate.

"It's Blaine, it's almost been twenty four hours since we were locked down and I haven't heard from him." Kurt whimpered as he could feel the tears ready to come on, he pushed his phone into his pocket.

Lauren said something back to Kurt before rustling his hair and walking away, although Kurt couldn't understand a word of it due to her chocolate filled gob.

Kurt stood up and looked around at his fellow glee-clubbers, he sighed, they had all just become a proper family and accepted each other, but now it would be all over.

Brittany walked over the Kurt and offered him a half eaten cherry chap-stick,

"Hey Kurt are you hungry? Because I have cherry stick and it is delicious, plus it sparkles!" Brittany took and small bite out of the chap-stick and then continued to apply it to her lips.

"No thanks Britt, wait Britt have you been able to receive text messages since the lockdown started?" Kurt questioned to see if perhaps it wasn't only him not getting any texts.

"Well Lord Tubbington and I have been frequently texting each other." Brittany shrugged nibbling off the last part of the chap-stick.

Kurt began to think, why wouldn't Blaine text him? His thoughts dashed from the obvious, he had lost his phone, to that Blaine had moved on from him. That thought brought on the water works for Kurt.

Kurt dabbed at the tears in his eyes trying to stop them from dripping down his face, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Kurt's hand franticly shot down into his pocket and took out his phone; he glanced at the screen and saw he had a text.

"Front of skool at 1."Kurt's smile flashed away the text was from Trent, and student at Dalton Academy who was in the Warblers when Kurt was there. Why would Trent text him? They were never that close.

Kurt looked at the time, ten past eleven. The text wanted him to be at the front of the school a one o'clock. Kurt needed to get there.

Kurt starting thinking up excuses to get him out of the choir room alone, except he just couldn't think straight his mind wasn't working properly.

**May 25th 2011 12:20PM**

For the next hour Kurt excluded from the others, listening to them laugh, talk and sing, he was the only one who was worrying.

He glanced down at his phone and saw the time, twenty past twelve; it was time for him to leave.

"Guys, I need to, ah erm, toilet." Kurt said trying to make an excuse to get out of the choir room.

"I don't think you should go alone." Sam said trying to take on the role of leader that Mr. Shue gave him.

"I'll be fine, I don't need help going to the bathroom." Kurt was trying to get out on his own.

"No, someone needs to go with you it's not safe." Sam replied standing his ground.

"Can I go; I need to go as well." Tina's quiet voice chirped up.

"Sure, Tina and Kurt make sure you guys stay together at all times." Sam said opening the door to allow them through.

**May 25th 2011 12:50AM**

Kurt and Tina had been creeping through the hallways of the school for at least thirty minutes, changing direction carefully every time they heard the smallest noise.

"Finally we're here." Tina whispered pushing open the door to the ladies room leaving Kurt alone outside.

Kurt looked down the hall before starting a slow walk trying to get to outside the school as soon as possible. The noises of people in neighboring hallways to Kurt was causing him to turn around frequently making what should have been a thirty second walk into a ten minute sneak.

The walk ended when he finally arrived at the double glass doors that acted as the entrance to the school, the only problem was they were locked.

Kurt fiddled with the lock for a while it was locked tight; he guessed the rest of the doors would be like this as well, and possibly the windows were locked as well, they were all stuck inside.

Kurt sat down leaning on the wall, he could see out of the glass doors, waiting for Trent to come, to see if he would come.

**May 25th 2011 1:15PM**

The honk of a cars horn awoke Kurt from his daydream of his and Blaine's first kiss, he stood up and looked out the glass doors, he saw a car. It was a familiar car, the red shiny skin of it belonged to one person, Kurt looked up and saw in the driver's seat and saw, Blaine.

"Blaine? Help please, the door it's locked!" Kurt shouted as Blaine got out of his car, and walked over to the door with a crowbar.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt shouted again wanting Blaine to reply.

Blaine looked up and said something to Kurt, but he couldn't hear him.

"What?" Kurt shouted as he watched Blaine try and pry the doors open.

Then a small object was thrown from out of Kurt's view, it bounced around before landing in between Blaine and his car, the object was a pin less grenade.

"Blaine, watch out! Grena-"Kurt's screaming was cut short by the explosion of the grenade.

The glass of the doors shattered the small pieces of glass pricing Kurt's skin; thick black smoke filled the air distracting Kurt's vision from Blaine. Kurt collapsed clutching his bloodied face, when we heard a voice form behind him.

"Come with me, now." Kurt felt a hand grab one of his and pull him upwards.

The hand which took Kurt pulled him down the hallway away from Blaine, Kurt opened his eyes looking back, to see the smoke was gone, and so was Blaine.

Kurt turned back to identify who the person he was running down the hallway hand in hand was, it was David Karoskfy.

**Thanks for reading! :)))**

**Before anyone asks this isn't the end of Blaine or Klaine, i just wanted to put a hint of Kurtoskfy in this fanfic as i ship it over Klaine (start the hate on me :P).**

**Review please! Next chapter next weekend!** **:)))**

**Thanks all,**

**Next weeks focus character: Blaine :)** **(Told you it wasn't the end for him :))))**

**WillDaGleek :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :))) Hope you have enjoyed so far, this chapter as you know foucses on Blaine and what he did up to that stage were he tried to rescue Kurt.**

**As usual next chapter next saturday/sunday, that won't change :)**

**Review please! They make he happyy :))**

**This chapters focus: Blaine.**

**Enjoy,**

**May 24th 2011 6:30PM**

Blaine slumped down on his bed tired from being at the mall with his Warbler friends to celebrate the final day of the school year. Blaine lay back looking up at the blank TV screen mounted on his wall, he grabbed the remote and flicked it on.

"WOHN News 8 with Rod Remington and Andrea Carmichael" The TV blasted,

"No to that." Blaine said reaching back for the remote,

"Our top story today, the school William McKinley High in Lima has been invaded by a group of masked men, over to you Vicky." Rod said through the TV speakers in a serious voice.

Blaine heard the news report and his hand flushed into his pocket to grab his phone, he needed to see if Kurt was okay. As Blaine pushed turned his phone on his father walked into his room.

"Erm Hi, school's over huh? Alright erm, dinner will be soon." Blaine's dad said before glancing at what his son was wearing.

"What did I say about wearing bowties under my roof? Hand over the phone, now!" Blaine's dad shot out his arm snatching the phone away before making an exit out of his son's room.

"Crap." Blaine switched off the TV and flicked open his laptop.

After ten minutes or so of Blaine browsing web articles about the lockdown at his boyfriend's school he got a message on Facebook.

"Hey guys, want to meet up again tomorrow same place around 10?" Thad had sent Blaine and several other Warblers (the same that had been had been the mall that day) Blaine messaged back,

"Sure looking forward to it." Blaine closed the lip of his laptop feeling the tears starting to drip down his checks, he was crying for Kurt.

**May 25th 2011 10:00AM**

Blaine was driving to the mall in his newly polished fiery car, he was only half looking forward to seeing his friends but the other half of his mind was stuck on Kurt, Blaine couldn't live with himself if he knew that somewhere, somehow Kurt was in trouble.

Blaine was building up speed on the highway rapidly he was running extremely late, not that he cared. Blaine just wished he had his phone so he could text Kurt to make sure he was alright.

After a good twenty minutes of distracted driving Blaine backed his car into a park and began to walk to the fountain inside the mall, the fountain was where he was going to meet his Warbler friends.

Blaine arrived at the fountain to note he was the last to arrive,

"Blaine, we began to think you wouldn't come."Said Wes giving Blaine a friendly hand gesture,

"Lack of bowtie, why?" Trent chirped signaling his hand to Blaine's bowtie-less neck.

"Sorry guys for being late and about the ties my Dad took them all." Blaine sighed moving his hand up to somewhat cover his neck.

"Well we will just have to buy some more shall we?" Chuckled Trent gleefully,

"Yes, but after we do the deed that I brought us here for." Thad butted in.

"Which is what?" asked David looking up from whoever he was texting.

Blaine was watching David texting; he wished he could do that to Kurt, but no his stupid dad had to take away his phone when he never had needed it anymore.

"Ok so you guys got that, Blaine you start then I'll come in." Thad said gesturing to Blaine.

"Sorry what are we doing?" Blaine puzzled looking back up from David.

"Remember when you tried to serenade that guy at _The Gap_, well there's this girl who works at that juice bar, and I'm going to serenade her with the Warbler classic _Teenage Dream_, with your help." Thad explained sending the occasional glance to this girl.

The Warblers all started to surround the girl before starting their acapella tune to the intro of _Teenage Dream _before they all looked at Blaine waiting for him the start the song,

"Erm, you think I'm pretty without any makeup on," Blaine sang with a vigorous amount of disinterest he needed to borrow someone's' phone.

Blaine was about to sing the next line but Thad obviously saw his disengagement with the song and toke over after sending a fiery glance Blaine's way.

**May 25th 2011 11:10AM**

Around half an hour after the song the Warblers were still outside the juice bar occasionally watching Thad kissing his new found lover. Majority of the Warblers were somewhat disappointed at Blaine, they helped him out serenade someone, but he wouldn't help someone else.

"Trent can I use your phone?" Blaine nudged Trent who was sitting beside him.

"I guess, but why?" Trent asked handing over his phone,

"Kurt is in lockdown, if he isn't already dead then he needs me to rescue him." Blaine said beginning to text the message to Kurt.

"Oh my, sorry I didn't know, is this why you have been all depressed?" Trent asked patting Blaine on the back.

"I'll meet him there at one, does that give me enough time to get there from here?" asked Blaine handing over Trent's phone.

"Plenty go now; go be Kurt's Prince Charming." Trent gestured his hand away.

Blaine arose and started to run back to the car park, Trent was right he need to be Kurt's _Prince Charming_.

Blaine got into his car and started the ignition, then speed off out of the car park and onto the road, he was going to save Kurt if it was the last thing he did.

**May 25th 2011 1:10PM**

Blaine was nearing the school a maximum of five minutes away, Blaine continued to loop over his plan in his mind.

The plan was for Blaine to simply stop outside the school the car still running, open the door to the car and watch Kurt run out of the school and into the car before driving away. Blaine's plan was that simple.

Blaine arrived at the school honking his horn to see if Kurt would come out,he saw no Kurt, Blaine honked again and still Kurt didn't come, but the third time Blaine honked he saw Kurt shoot out from the side of the door, but he couldn't open it the door was locked.

Blaine reached under the driver seat of the car and pulled out a crowbar before advancing and opening the door of the car, so he could rescue Kurt.

Blaine saw Kurt say something but he couldn't hear Kurt through the door, Blaine replied with,

"Sorry I can't hear you, now stand back." Blaine knew that it was likely Kurt couldn't hear him.

Blaine began to try and pry open the doors with his crowbar but he saw Kurt scream something looking behind him.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was blasted in a sudden explosion. Thick black smoke filled his vision and the shattered glass off the door pierced into his eyes and skin.

The force of the explosion flung Blaine from his standing position; he flew into a wall unresponsive. Blaine's lifeless body lay in a awkward position on the outside wall, before he opened an eye and muttered.

"I will save you Kurt."

**Thanks for reading! :)))**

**Depressing chapter yess :( I said it wasn't the end for Blaine!**

**Reviews Please :)) Chapter 8 next weekend :)**

**Thanks all,**

**Next weeks focus character: Santana :) (FINALLY)**

**WillDaGleek :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all :)))**

**Heres the next chapter fullllll of Brittana 3**

**Now i know i refer to them as "lovers" in this chapter quiet offten but at this stage in glee they are not dating :'(**

**Next chapter could be wendnesday as i am going on a christmas holiday next sunday, til the 6th of Januray so i'll try and put out two more chapters :))**

**Review pleaseee :)))**

**This chapters focus: Santana 3**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 12:20PM**

Sam quietly shut the door, turning back to the other remaining New Direction members,

"And then there were seven." Said Santana flashing an annoyed look towards Sam,

"What's wro-"Sam began to ask before being cut off by the caramel skinned girl,

"I'm going to stop you there, you were put in charge and your letting people out willy to the nilly." Santana said pointing at Sam.

"Who's willy?" Brittany asked leaning on her lovers shoulder.

"Not now Britt." Santana look at Brittany sharing a glance.

"Well I'm sorry for letting them out to go to the toilet! I'm sorry for trying to be-"Sam's temper began to rise towards Santana.

"Alright let's stop this, and where Mercedes are and Quinn with the food, this body doesn't run on attitude." Lauren positioned herself between the two arguers.

"I agree with Lauren this arguing is unnecessary." Rachel chimed in standing between Santana and Lauren,

"Shut up dwarf, this has nothing to do with you go back to being a weeping widow." Santana took her ground just starting to feel the comebacks coming on.

"Santana, Finn is still alive! You would know this if you spent more time thinking about things instead of selling yourself to others."

"Are you calling me what I think you are? Oh man-hands that will be your last big mistake, after Auntie San is done with you." Santana showed she was ready to take Rachel on Lima Heights Adjacent style.

As the angry girl rushed forward most of New Directions pulled her back stop her from harming Rachel, who was screaming.

"I think it would be good for you two to separate for a bit." Sam said letting go of Santana once she had calmed down.

New Directions remaining members split into two talking in their own private conversations, nobody seemed to notice to hand holding of Brittany and Santana.

"Santana I'm scared, everyone is angry." Brittany said not wanting her lover to let go of her hand.

"Britt everything will be fine trust me." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

The quiet, private conversations of the young adults in the choir room was cut short when two figures clothed in black, kicked open the door and entered the room guns ready to fire.

"Jackpot! We found a whole group of 'em" Said the tallest of the figures.

"Corner them boys." Said the figure next to him,

The two men first tried to corner Mike, Sam, Lauren, Artie and Rachel but Mike grabbed Artie's chair and somehow manage to ram the men off their feet and out of the way. The others followed not one looking back as they left the room, except for Rachel who mouthed to Santana,

"Sorry for before." Santana took notice of what the short diva has said to her.

The two men arose from the ground and pointed their guns and two girls on the other side of the room.

"Any funny business and your dead, got it?" One said in a demanding tone.

"The boss said we can't kill them." The other said getting awfully close to Brittany.

"What the boss doesn't know doesn't hurt him." The other man was now within arm's reach of Santana hung his gun over the shoulder with the strap.

The two men pounced on the girls taking one each, the man who had Santana had her in a firm grip around her wrist and the other hand was pulling her hair.

Santana could see Brittany was struggling. The man who had Brittany had one had firmly place over her head to stop any noise, and the other hand trying to get something out of his pocket,

"You people messed with the wrong Santana." Santana said flipping her body out of the man's grip before kicking him square in the privates.

The man toppled over Santana looked behind her the other man was still trying to get something, she had time. She grabbed the man's shoulder before impaling her fist into his face; the clothed man started clutching his face, blood and began coming out of his balaclava. Now was Santana's time to save Brittany.

The man who had Brittany in his grasp pulled a long needle out of his pocket, he injected it into Brittany. Santana dove on the man tackling him to the ground before punching him in the stomach. When she had gotten up Santana saw that her lover was on the ground motionless.

"Brittany no, please don't be, wake up, please. I love you." Santana grabbed the blonde girl and put her over her shoulder, the girl wasn't too heavy but she was exactly the lightest thing ever.

"I'll find us somewhere safe." Santana ran as fast as she could out of the room with Brittany over her shoulder, tears were running down Santana's face.

**May 25th 2011 12:40PM**

After ten minutes of searching for a good hiding spot Santana chose an empty classroom, she locked the door and hid herself and Brittany in one of the corners of the room. The blonde girl began to awake.

"Brittany! Are you ok?" Santana squealed, her tears now tears of joy.

"I'm okay. Can you hear that Santana?" Brittany said sitting up.

Santana didn't want anyone to come and ruin the moment she was having with her lover, but she could defiantly hear someone coming outside the classroom.

The door was fiddled with and somehow unlocked, a figure stepped forwards it was another man clothed in black.

"You girls are going to come with us." The man smirked through his blood soaked balaclava; it was clearly one of the men before.

"Us, how many of you are there?" Santana asked getting onto her feet supporting Brittany.

Two men also covered in black came into the room form behind the first one, the surrounded the girls pressuring them to come with them.

Santana and Brittany walked through the school through the school with one man pointing a gun in each of their backs, with the last one leading the way. After five minutes of solid walking and sneaking they arrived outside Principle Figgins' office and his secretarial office.

The men rounded up the two girls into his office and locked the door. It didn't take long for the girls to discover two things, the dead body of Principal Figgins and the scared stiffed Quinn Fabray.

**May 25th 2011 1:30PM**

Santana and Brittany tried for almost an hour to get a word out of Quinn and find out her story of what had happened but all she had said to them was,

"Hi." and,

"We can't talk they're watching us and listening to what we say."

Two of the men unlocked the door to the office allowing some fresh air into the room with a rotting body, but this wasn't what they were opening it to do.

The both walked over to Quinn and picked her up taking an arm each, they dragged her outside the principal's office and into the secretarial office, and they placed her in a chair and began to torture her.

"We're dead, we're dead." Brittany screamed looking away from their friend in Pain.

"We're not dead Britt." Santana started patting Brittany's head before Santana began to cry, seeing her lover so scared made her depressed

"I am dead, I'm in heaven." Brittany said calming down at the touch of Santana.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked now stroking Brittany to calm her down.

"You're an angel." Brittany said flashing Santana a smile.

"I love you so much." Santana cuddled Brittany to comfort her.

"I love you to-"Brittany began to say, but she was cut off by Santana's lips gently pressing into hers, and kissing her.

**Nawwwwwwwww 3 Brittana Kiss 3333333333333333333333**

**OK next chapter most likely wendnesday and then another saturday? I hope i can do it :))**

**Thanks all,**

**Next Chapter (not week because it should be on wendnesday) focus character: Quinn**

**WillDaGleek :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :)**

**yes the chapter is early :) It's because i'm leaving next monday for a christmas/ my birthday holiday :/ I will be posting another chapter this weekend :)**

**Like i just said next chapter this weekend :)**

**Review please, i just makes me want to write for you guys even more :)**

**This chapters focus: Quinn**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 8:50AM**

Quinn was dragged out of the cafeteria trashing about, she was trying to get out of the man's grasp out any cost possible. The man (with the help of the other) dragged her into an empty classroom and locking it just in time as Mercedes and exited the cafeteria and seemed to be trying to find Quinn.

"Mermmmhmm" Quinn screamed as the man released his hand from her mouth, but he quickly brought it back to stop her scream.

"Be a good girl and be quiet. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" The man who had his glove over Quinn's mouth asked.

Quinn could feel the man's finger pressing over her lips; she acted as she thought would be right for the time. Quinn opened her mouth slightly to allow the man's finger to linger inside for a second before biting down as hard as she could on it.

"Ah! Alright hard way it is, little princess." The man holding his throbbing finger accidently releasing Quinn from his grip,

Quinn got and ran to the door glancing back; one of the men was fiddling with a needle before passing it the other man that then started to head towards Quinn.

Quinn fiddled with the locked door feeling for her purse on her waist (for her nail file) but it was gone, she most likely left it in the cafeteria.

Within a second of being at the door the man with the needle had grabbed Quinn's arm and began injecting her with an unknown liquid, Quinn tried to scream but she couldn't the injection had taken care of that.

Quinn dropped to the floor limp, and unable to move, she couldn't talk and could slowly feel herself drifting off into an unconscious state.

"Sleep well, my blonde beauty." The man's chuckling was the last thing Quinn heard before her mind shut down.

**May 25th 2011 11:30AM**

"She's still out." Quinn heard the murmuring of one of the men as she awoke

"Jesus, how strong was the shot you gave her?" The other man replied,

"Strong enough, be quiet I think she's awake." The first man whispered as he noticed Quinn moving.

Quinn sat up and looked at the men shooting them a glance from hell, and then she felt something behind her. It was Principals Figgins dead body.

Quinn screamed a leaped to the other side of the room, which with further investigation she discovered it to be the principals' office.

Quinn glanced around at her surroundings she was in Figgins' office nothing was out of place except for the principals' body.

Then Quinn looked where the men were, they were next door in the secretary's office. The room they were in was normal, or at least as Quinn could remember it but there were pictures on the wall, pictures she couldn't see.

One of the men unlocked the door, and walked in grabbing Quinn by the hair and pulling her up,

"Okay missy I want some answers." The man dragged Quinn into the secretary's office.

"What are you talking about?" The man dropped Quinn down into a seat,

"Where are your friends?" The man grabbed Quinn's hand

"Why should I tell you?" Quinn demanded snatching her hand back.

"Because I will hurt you if you don't." The man retook Quinn's hand a slid a paperclip under one of her fingernails.

Quinn began to scream but the other man put her hands around Quinn's mouth to block the noise.

After a few minutes of the man torturing Quinn simply by sliding paperclips under her finger nails he signed for the other man to remove his mouth so Quinn could talk.

"Okay so where are your friends?" The man removed the paper clips from under Quinn's nails.

Quinn shook her head, not wanting to give a word of information to these monsters.

"I think our little princess needs a little more persuasion. What do you think P?" The man asked the other (who had been preventing Quinn from screaming)

"Um yeah, I guess.""P" looked uncomfortable,

"P" grasped Quinn's mouth again to stop any noise from escaping it before the other man slapped Quinn across the face and said,

"Let's get this party started." The man pulled out a few small needles from his pocket.

He punctured the first needle into Quinn's left arm; Quinn's eye's started to water.

Needle after needle the man couldn't stop puncturing Quinn's body with them, it was them the man heard Quinn muffle something but it was blocked by the man's gloves.

"What was that sweetie? Take away your hands P." The man said as "P" removed his hands.

"Choir room, there at the choir room," Quinn breathing out ashamed of turning in her friends,

"Choir room! Why didn't we look there?" "P" said starting to remove the needles from Quinn's arm.

"Uh because it was too obvious?" The other man said pushing Quinn back into the other room.

"Okay we are going to get your friends, don't try any funny business the room is wired." The two men locked the door and left the area.

Quinn was left to cry about what she had just done to her friends.

**May 25th 2011 12:50PM**

Quinn sat alone her arms practically dead from the needles and her eyes dead from the tears she shed for her friends.

It was then the door opened and Santana and Brittany were pushed inside, they were there because of her, Quinn felt horrible.

The girls tried to talk to Quinn but she didn't want to say anything so a casual "Hi" and that the room was wired were the only things Quinn said

They sat in silence for around forty minutes Quinn trying to hide her arms which had the wounds of being tortured on them.

The door opened and the two men took Quinn back to the office,

"Where are the rest of them they did a runner?" The man asked pushing Quinn back into the chair

"How am I supposed to know, I have been with you the whol-"Quinn ragged but was cut off by "P" covering her face.

The man started putting needles into Quinn again, she was screaming harder and louder than before, "P"'s gloves couldn't even muffle to sound completely.

Quinn's eyes were tear filled when they met with the pictures on the wall (the one's she couldn't really see before), her screaming stopped when she saw what the pictures were of.

The pictures were the faces of all the members of New Directions, all of them were untouched pictures with their big smiles on them, except for one; Tina's picture had a cross on it and said "Disposed."

**Cliffhanger much :P**

**Well you guys will have to wait and see what happens, don't worry though new chapter this weekend :)**

**And no i'm not some torture expert, pretty sure i learnt those techneices from LOST :P**

**Reviews :)**

**Thanks all,**

**Next Chapters Focus Character: Tina :)**

**WillDaGleek :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy Heyy all! :)**

**Well after the last chapters huge cliffhanger i have given you what happens :)**

**Anyway im leaving on the 19th for a holiday for christmas/my brithday (day after :D) and i won't be back till the 6th of Jnauary :P**

**I most likely will not put out any chapters in this time :( But once i'm back you can expect a chapter the weeknd after which is the 7th and 8th :)**

**Sorry if there is a bit a weird stuff like chapter 10 beeing chapter 9 my went all weird :P hope its fixed :)  
><strong>

**Anyway i read all of your reviews and take note of everything you guys say, if you make a suggestion i won't i take it on an consider doing ti :) So don't think your suggestions/reviews/comments go unseen i read them all :)**

**Alright after this long intro i think it's time we start :)**

**This chapters focus: Tina**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 12:25PM**

Tina exited the bathroom her hands still a little damp, Kurt wasn't there waiting for her so Tina started to wait for him.

Tina assumed he was still in the bathroom but after ten minutes or so Kurt didn't appear, Tina decided she would go inside the boy's bathroom.

Tina pushed open the door, the room smelt of urine and cheap soap she called out for Kurt but got no answer, the room was empty Kurt had left her alone.

"Why would Kurt leave me?" Tina pondered to herself checking all the stalls to make sure Kurt wasn't there.

"We were really good friends!" Tina felt her eyes tearing up as she headed towards the door to get herself out.

The door to the bathroom flung open, Tina ran through the hallways screaming for Kurt, checking every classroom and behind anything she could find.

Tina heard a movement as she ran past one of the Spanish classrooms, this stopped her running pace,

"Was Kurt in there?" She thought, hoping her good friend was around as the whole lockdown scenario was freaking Tina out.

Tina shakily moved her hand to the door handle. It was clearly obvious Tina was scared to the bone, she slowly and quietly opened the door before out of her lips came,

"K-K-Kurt?" Tina was slowly getting so scared that her old habit of a fake stutter started to show.

Tina heard a resell behind her and as she turned her body around to see the source of the noise the door was slammed shut be an unknown force.

"H-hello?" Tina whimpered out her eyes pushing out tears at a ridiculous speed.

"Ah miss emotional Asian, how nice of you to join me." A man clothed in black came out of the shadows in front of Tina.

"W-who are y-you?" Tina took a step back feeling her legs press against one of the desk in the room.

"I have something for you miss weepy sushi." The man avoided obviously Tina's question,

"W-what? S-stop with the insults t-they." Tina couldn't finish her sentence as she drowned in her fear,

"They what? Well never mind that, here you go, Tina." The man raised his right arm holding a silenced pistol and immediately pulled the trigger sending a bullet in the stomach of Tina Cohen-Chang.

"H to P and F, the Asian girl has been taken care of, over." Tina heard the man croak into his walkie-talkie before the darkness hit her.

**May 25th 2011 1:30PM**

"Tina, please wake up I need you." A figure was over Tina as her eyes began to open from her death slumber.

"Mike just give it a break." A female voice said whilst chewing on something.

"Shut it Lauren, just because you don't give a damn on your-"Mike got up from Tina and looked at Lauren.

"Puckerman is fine, have the same approach to-"Lauren cut off Mike but was then cut off herself by Tina's strange awakening.

"Eeugh, where, what, how?" Tina coughed out before looking down at her bandaged stomach.

"Tina!" Mike leaned into his girlfriend and tried to calm her with a short but love-filled kiss.

"Mike! What's happening, how am I here, I got shot?" Tina pulled away feeling the love, but she needed and wanted answers.

"Well Lauren, Sam, Rachel, Artie and I got away from these two men who were trying to capture us, we were quietly walking around-"Mike started to explain the events that happened to his girlfriend.

"Wheeled in Artie's case."Lauren chimed in obviously trying to add some humour to the sad occasion.

"Shut up Zizies. Anyway we snuck, and wheeled, for ages until we managed to get into a classroom which we thought was empty, empty until we saw you lying on a desk your chest covered in blood." Mike continued to tell the story taking Tina's hand and holding it.

Tina looked up at her boyfriend and met his eyes; the one second breath he took before he continued was enough for Tina to show on her face that she loved him more than anything.

"Okay after that Sam and I carried you to the cafeteria which is where we are now, we bandaged you up with some bandages we found in the cafeteria's first aid kit and I guess that's where the story ends." Mike sobbed obviously not telling Tina something, something that she had just realised.

"How long do I have?" Tina knew that it was only a matter of time before she was no more.

"You're not going to-"Mike tried to convince Tina otherwise,

"I have a bullet in my stomach, how long do I have left?"Tina cut of Mike both of the Asians bawling their eyes out as they started to hug and realise what was happening,

"I don't know but we-"Mike told the truth crying harder than ever.

Tina cut him off with a kiss not knowing if it could be their last, it was wet because of their tears but the flame of passion was never stronger, their faces stuck after knowing what was going to happen.

"Guys I found this, and hello Tina I'm really sorry for everything that has happened."Rachel walked over and ruined the moment of Tina and Mike, she held up a nail file with the initials Q.F inscribed on it.

"Q.F? That's Quinn maybe her and Mercedes are her?" Sam said getting his hopes up for finding both or either of the girls.

The door of the cafeteria clashed open and two fully armed men patrolled in guns ready to fire, the scream of Rachel took the men off guard but it was clear they knew what they wanted.

"Boys and girls, you come with us now, or do we have to use force?" One said starting to round them up to the door.

The men got all of the young adults outside the lunch room and began to walk them to their prison of the Principals office.

Mike was supporting Tina and pushing Artie at the same time, Tina was clutching her stomach the pain was beginning to really burst out, and she couldn't help but let out the occasional whimper.

Tina's breathing rate slowed down rapidly she needed to stop and rest but how could she? There were two men behind her who would pop a bullet in any of them without a second thought.

The Asian girl stopped allowing her breath to come back still being supported by her loving boyfriend who had also stopped. The two men obviously didn't approve of their "breathing break" as one fired a bullet into the roof in order to get them to move on.

Rachel screamed at the noise of a gunshot which combined with the sound of the gunshot itself made everyone start to move again.

The two men guided the boys and girls throughout the school not allowing another stop until they reached their destination of outside Figgins' secretary's office.

The men opened the door pushing each of them in one by one making sure to give the sobbing Tina an extra hard shove just because she was in the most pain.

Through her tears she looked up and saw two more men inside the office (this made four of them) one of which was replacing a picture of her on the wall which had recently had her as disposed. The fact that the only people these men were after were the New Directions added an extra lump of fear onto Tina's already frightened mind.

They were rounded up and put in Principal Figgins' office in which they found Brittany and Santana (who seemed very close together and appeared to be holding hands), and Quinn who had scars all over her body as well as burns and deep wounds.

Tina could her through the glass wall of the office the men talking; it was the only sound as none of the New Directioners were talking, because like Tina they were scared stiff-less.

"Fabray, Berry, Lopez, Chang, Pierce, Abrams, Evans, Zizies and Cohen-Chang, we still need Puckerman, Hudson, Hummel and Jones." One the men said admiring his gun.

Tina heard this before feeling her weak stomach slowly starting to feel empty as did her whole body, she could feel herself dropping away as she fell into Mike's arms. Mike lent in and shared a kiss with her before pulling apart to see Tina close her eyes and take a short breath.

**Cliffhanger somewhat, is she dead or not? Well ill give you over christmas to think about it :P**

**Reviewsies please :)**

**I could put out a chapter while im away but dont count on it ill be pretty busy :P**

**Thanks all,**

**Next Chapter's (if not before) Focus Character: Emma (yes Emma she's in this, how? why? You'll have to wait and see :P)**

**I wish you all a Extraordinary Merry Glee Christmas and a Glee-full New Year :)**

**I'll Be Back Soon!**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy Heyy Everybody Im Back!**

**Well first i'd like to thank you all for being paitent, and after your long wait i have delivered.**

Going back to what we usualy do, new chapter each saturday/sunday :)

Reviews please as i read them all, and also suggestions you would like, i have put a fan suggestion in this chapter :)

**This chapter will focus on Emma and hopefully add a bit more to other storylines :)**

**This chapters focus: Emma**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 1:30PM**

Emma ran down the hallway clutching her yellow hells in her hand, her orange hair was in a mess from her frantic game of cat and mouse.

Emma glanced behind her shoulder every few seconds she had been found again just when she thought she had found the perfect hiding place.

Earlier she had been hiding in a closet trying not to think about all the germs around her (she wasn't as bothered as she used to be about "messes") when a small room was flooded with light that showered on all the filthy surfaces of the room making Emma feel sick.

A little silhouette of a man broke the light and grabbed Emma's wrist, in an act of self defense Emma smacked the man with her hells in the face and managed to break away and then she started to run again, she was tired of running.

Emma knew that Will was somewhere around which was the only reason she hadn't smashed a window and escaped, she knew that Will was around because there was no way he would leave those kids behind, God he loved the glee kids, Emma found this very attractive.

Emma leaped up the stairs three at a time and bolted into the teachers' lounge locking the door behind her. The room was empty and in a mess, obviously because like most of the teachers like the students rushed out of the school as fast as they could once the final bell rung.

The seat where Emma sat wasn't as clean and shiny as she left it, it had some kind of spilled soda on it, and she felt her urges to clean it beginning. Emma sat in her seat carefully and unhooked her handbag off of her shoulder and began to rummage through it.

Inside the bag were many things but Emma found what she needed very quickly, her tablets. Emma popped the lid off easily and poured two into her palm; she held her breath and took her hand up to her mouth so she could swallow the tablets easily and quickly.

Emma slid back into her chair allowing her flowery dress to come into contact with the spilt soda, whenever she took her pills she instantly somehow felt better.

The peaceful rest in Emma's mind was abruptly ended when the unlocked lounge door was blasted open and man entered with a firearm pointed at Emma's forehead.

"Chic Chic, Boom." The man laughed out firing the gun before dashing out of the room as fast as he entered.

Emma felt her world slow down as the bullet speed towards her face, she felt like she was in "bullet time" as she tilted her head away safely dodging the bullet, it was a miracle.

A strange thing happened then Emma felt rage, rage that there were people going around and shooting others like it was nothing, but then Emma felt something else, sadness.

"What if Will was dead?" Emma puzzled in her mind.

"Will?" Emma screamed as she ran out of the lounge leaving her shoes and bag behind.

Emma began a search for Will in hope of find her loving man.

**May 25th 2011 2:00PM**

Emma gasped as she open the door to Will's Spanish classroom, Will was lying there not moving and he appeared to not be breathing.

Emma rushed over to Will leaning in close to hear his breathing, there was none. Tears started to form in her eyes as she moved her head down to his chest to hear for a heartbeat, there was one.

Emma knew what Will needed, she had read pamphlets on it when having her hair done at the local salon. Will needed Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, or as Emma learned it was long for, CPR.

Will's shirt was ripped off by Emma's hands to reveal his bare chest; it was very sexy she placed one hand on top of the other and palmed them into his chest, getting harder each compression; sweat began to form on Emma's forehead.

After thirty compressions Emma tilted Will's head back and moved in for what was like a very unromantic kiss, she tried not to cringe at the germs on his mouth as she placed hers on top of his.

Emma blew air into his mouth hoping to save him; her tears began to drip onto his face. After she gave him air she went back to chest compressions.

With one final thump into his chest Emma managed to awaken Will from his sleep on death's bed.

"Will! Your awa-"Emma screamed but was cut off by Will sneaking a kiss in and savoring the moment.

"Will what was that for, how did this happen?"Emma squealed as the kiss ended.

"You saved me Emma." Will gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Now your other question, I was with Finn and Puck when we were ambushed, I think they got away. I was dragged in here and was about to be killed when someone came in and saved me." Will's breathing became more steady as he continued on,

As the person surprisingly over powered the men, one of them injected me with something and then I drifted off." Will said trying to smile at Emma throughout his recount.

Emma looked up at Will with her huge, adorable eyes in amazement at how much he had been through; she adjusted her hand onto his and looked longingly into his eyes as he did the same to her.

Their moment of love was broken when Will realised something, something terrible,

"Oh God, Finn and Puck!"Will quickly took his hand away from Emma's and up to his face,

"I completely forgot, we need to find them."Will stood up hurrying to the door with Emma pacing behind him.

"Will wait!"Emma started to pick up her pace so she could keep up with him,

"What is it?"Will whispered not wanting for them to be found,

"Who was it? Who was it that saved you?"Emma started whisper.

"Shush someone's coming, and the person was. Sue."Will moaned out the last part still not believing it himself.

"Sue?"Emma shrieked, she defiantly wasn't expecting the unexpected.

"That's right, Sue Sylvester saved the day."Sue cut in quickly, walking around the corner to show off her "hero" self.

:D I added more to the Will storyline and the Sue storyline, what happens next? Read the next chapter next week :)

**Hope you all had great holidays :)**

**The CPR idea was given to be by on of my fans "luv ur stori"** **thank you! If anyone else would like to suggest anything, suggest away!**

**Reviews Pwease :) *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Ain't got much else to say but next chapter next weekend :)**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Artie :D**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy Heyy guys!**

**Here is the next chapter, which creates a whole new storyline!**

**And don't you guys worry there is no way ill forget any of the other storylines :)**

**Next chapter next sunday/saturday,**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Artie**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 2:00PM**

Artie and the rest of New Directions that was with him inside of Principle Figgins office sat in silence as they listened to the screams of Quinn next door. The men seemed to always be torturing her even though they knew she had no idea where to remaining members of New Directions were.

Artie was lying down on the floor awfully close the rotting body of Figgins, the intruders had taken away his wheelchair shortly after they had been imprisoned, they needed a chance to escape but with one man always in the secretarial office how could they?

"We could throw gummy bears at them?" Brittany whispered finally breaking the silence,

"Britts that wouldn't help," Santana patted Brittany on the head and hugged her, Artie was jealous he couldn't be in the same room as Brittany without feeling heartbroken.

"Well I have an excellent idea concerning our escape."Rachel blurted out so loudly the men would of heard if it weren't for the screams next door.

Whilst the rest of the group started to plot ideas to escape (with Rachel obviously taking lead) Artie's gave drifted over to Tina and Mike they seemed to be whispering at each other supposedly making their own plot to escape.

Artie slid himself over to the two Asians, wanting to join into their whispering. Why he wanted to be with them Artie didn't know, maybe he still had feelings for her?

"We just need a distraction, and then I can run out with you." Mike whispered to Tina while she clutched her bullet wound.

"You sure I'm not too heavy." Tina breathed out obviously weakened,

"Hey guys, I couldn't help overhear you were trying to escape?" Artie chimed in hopping to get out with them,

"Yeah we are."Mike quickly answered,

"Could I perhaps join you two, in your unlikely but possible escape from here?" Artie said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

Artie pondered in his head ways they could escape, most of his ideas coming from historic escapes he had learnt about or read about.

"I guess, but I can't carry both of you."Mike turned to Artie pointing at Tina's chest as if to show Artie she had been shot, when he knew Artie already knew that.

"I already thought about that, if you go into the office Mike and get my chair, I can do the rest myself."Artie pointed at his wheelchair which lay on its side close to the door,

Mike looked at Artie then to Tina and nodded, Artie took this as a "You can come." And thank them both immediately.

Artie watched as Mike shot up and crept to the door, not being noticed by any one, the glee kids were too busy discussing their own tactics, and the men were sadly torturing Quinn for their own amusement. Mike creped through the door and pulled the chair to an upright position, then headed back into their "prison".

Artie knew make Mike meant by only bringing the chair up and not moving it, it was so it would be easier for Artie to get away once he was in the chair.

"Can we go now?"Tina choked out,

"Why now?"Artie asked cringing as he saw their kidnappers torture Quinn,

"We need to take them by surprise."Tina lay her head on Mike's shoulder,

Without any more words said Mike stood up and grabbed Tina so he could carry her, whilst Artie slid over to the door and pushed it open a crack.

"Well here goes nothing."Artie murmured to himself as he dragged himself into his wheelchair,

"Now!"Mike charged though the open door taking the men by surprise,

Artie followed behind closely as they ran through them stopping Quinn's torture, for some reason he wished he could grab Quinn and wheel away with her in his lap, but alas it was too late to consider that.

They escape out of the room and ran (and wheeled) as fast they could down the corridor.

"Stop them!"Artie heard a voice shot from where they came from, but didn't turn to see who said it, they just kept moving.

**May 25th 2011 2:30PM**

Artie, Mike and Tina were hiding inside of a somewhat large janitor closest, worrying about the footsteps outside.

They could all hear the footsteps outside but luckily none to close. Artie was certain they belonged to the masked men.

Suddenly their silent hiding was broken when Artie heard the door handle being fiddled with, it was then the door burst open to reveal like Artie thought one of the masked men holding a handgun in their faces.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The man started to laugh aiming his handgun at Tina.

"A cripple, and two-"The man was cut off by Artie ramming into him knocking him off his feet,

Mike and Tina looked in awe as Artie knocked the man down, neither of them moving a muscle.

"Come one, hurry up!"Artie shouted and began to wheel away as Mike yet again picked up Tina.

They snuck around the school, looking out for anyone. After ten minutes or so they saw a certain boy with a easily recognizable Mohawk climb into a air vent,

"Puck? Was that Puck?" Tina asked from her position in Mike's arms,

"Puck, is that you?"Artie shouted up into the open vent, expected a response but he got none.

"Wait with Artie, I'm going up."Mike kissed Tina's forehead before putting her down and climbing into the vent himself.

"Mike, no, come down no!"Tina screamed trying to stand up.

Artie covered Tina's mouth with his hand to stop her screaming, he though he heard something.

"You two come with me now!" A voice from the hallway rang out,

Artie turned to see one of the masked men holding a machine gun. In an act of quick thinking he grabbed Tina and forced her to sit on his land as he began to wheel away.

"What are you do-"Tina started to ask but was cut off by Artie,

"Saving our lives, and don't worry about Mike, he will be fine."

Artie skidded around the corner the man tailing very close, when suddenly Artie saw a set of stairs going down right in front of him.

As if he didn't care about anything Artie wheeled him and Tina of the floor and down the stairs, sending them plummeting down and crashing into the floor.

Both Artie and Tina lay on the ground motionless when the voice of their follower boomed up and said,

"Goodbye Twelve, goodbye thirteen, hello death." Which was a altered quote from the song "Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love".

Artie found it strange that someone causing a lockdown would know those kind of songs, but he had had bigger surprises before, his thoughts were cut off by a spray of bullets from the man's firearm.

The bullets sprayed into Artie's body causing him to shake violently, the sound of the bullets murdering Artie canceled out the sound of Tina's screaming who had just witnessed ,her ex-boyfriend being murdered.

D: What just happend?

Well that was intense :P

Anway next chapter next weekend!

Please review and suggested things you want, i read them all :)

**Next Week's Focus Character: Lauren**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy Heyy Guys! :)  
><strong>

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little late i have been super busy and will be for a while so expect the next chapter to be out the same time next week. :)**

**Not to much to say but i am trying to create as many storylines as possible, now there is one thign i want to say. With people who have already had focus chapters (e.g. Finn and Rachel) they will have another but only after mostly everyone else has, sorry.**

**Next chapter next Sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Lauren**

**Enjoy,**

** May 25th 2011 2:15PM**

Lauren and the others with her broke their whispering as they watched Mike, Tina and Artie dash out of the room, they rushed out distracting all four of the men from Quinn's torture.

"Stop them!" One of the men dashed out the door, with the other three following closely.

Now was the moment the captives need to escape, Lauren was the first up as she hurried over to the door opening it for everyone else.

"Get off you asses now!" Lauren screamed motioning for them to escape.

Rachel of coarse was the first to exit the door, closely followed out by the rest of them. The door out into the hallway was left wide open by the men so they didn't have to worry about anything, anything but Quinn.

Quinn was tied to a chair, her mouth gagged, her face and whole body covered in cuts and bruises, her face was unrecognizable. Lauren watched as Sam started undoing the rope that held his ex-girlfriend to the chair.

Lauren rushed over to Quinn (who was somewhat her friend) and started to help Sam untie her, as she untied Lauren noticed that Rachel, Santana and Brittany had run off, had they seen something?

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, Lauren noticed Sam had all ready untied one of Quinn's arms and now was starting on her legs. Lauren needed to speed up she was certain she could her someone coming.

Lauren united one of Quinn's bloodied arms and went to check down the hallway to see if anyone was coming back to the room; the hallway was empty, strange.

Lauren was about to go back into the room when she heard some whispers coming from an unknown source, they seemed to be coming from above her.

Lauren couldn't make out anything but she suddenly felt an emotion she hardly ever felt, fear. Lauren sped back into the room to tell Sam of her findings, but he was gone, and so was Quinn, Lauren was alone.

"Sam, Quinn? Where are you guys?" Lauren asked she kept feeling more scared by the second,

Lauren moved slowly throughout the school looking for anyone she knew and would feel safe with, the person she wanted the most right now was Puck.

When combined Puck and her made the most badass duo ever, no masked man would dare mess with them. Puck made Lauren feel safe and loved, and if even if she didn't always show it due to her reputation as a tough girl she really did love him back.

**May 25th 2011 3:00PM**

Lauren crept through the school for a while before suddenly she heard a scream coming from the around the corner, it sounded somewhat familiar.

Even though she was scared Lauren knew she had to investigate, she wouldn't feel right if she didn't. Lauren snuck around the corner and to her horror saw two men standing around shaken up Mercedes Jones both with their guns pointed at her and ready to fire.

As if it were instinct Lauren leapt down he hallway and jump on one of the men's back, he toppled over, Lauren used her weight to keep him down as she took his gun and quickly fired a bullet into the other mans leg.

Lauren felt proud and somewhat surprised as both men lay down on the ground, she looked up at Mercedes put out her hand and say,

"Well do you want some help?" Lauren instantly felt a lot less scared after this incident; it was as if Puck was watching over her.

Mercedes and Lauren dashed through the corridors looking for others; Lauren tried to ask Mercedes what had happened to her as she didn't seem at all herself.

"Listen I'm fine." Mercedes said trying to end the conversation as Lauren ran them into the cafeteria.

"No, not in here," Lauren felt Mercedes try and tug her out of the room, she wouldn't succeed

"Why not, something you're not telling me?" Lauren started up an argument.

"I don't want to talk about, now leave me-"Mercedes started to fire up but was cut off by the sobbing of someone hiding behind an upturned table.

The two girls stopped their arguing and careful went around the table to see who it was.

The sobs were coming from their fellow glee clubber, Tina.

"Tina? Girl what happened?" Mercedes squealed dropping down to Tina's level on the floor.

"It's Artie, he's dead." Tina sobbed out looking away from Mercedes,

"Didn't Mike go with you?"Lauren asked trying to change to subject,

"He left, he went after Puck."Tina looked up at Lauren with her tear filled eyes,

"Is he okay?"Lauren also got onto the floor to be down with Tina,

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him since he went with Pu-"Tina started to reply,

"I meant, is Noah okay?"Lauren cut in not wanting to hear about Mike,

"He looked okay, I guess."Tina said trying to stand up.

Lauren and Mercedes both helped Tina up and then all three of then continued over to a table with several plastic chairs around them.

They sat down in silence none of them talking when suddenly Lauren swore she heard the whispers coming from the ceiling again.

"Can you guys hear that?" Lauren asked pointing up at the ceiling,

"Hear what?" Mercedes asked looking up,

"The whispering. Shush."Lauren put a finger over her mouth.

Suddenly the vent in the ceiling opened and through it came Mike followed by Puck, both of which were both startled and relived to see their girlfriends.

"Mike! Oh my gosh, your safe!" Tina ran over to her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him,

"Puckerman, come here you."Lauren walked over to Noah giving him a quick kiss,

"I missed you so much."Puck said giving Lauren a kiss back,

"Alright this is sweet and all, but like where is Finn." Mercedes said obviously to end the moment of everyone but her being with the one they loved.

"Erm, Finn left me a while ago, he said he needed to find Rachel, I haven't heard from him since."Puck said trying to avoid contact.

"Rachel was with-"Tina started to say but was cut off by a noise,

Somebody down the hallway screamed and this scream was followed by a gunshot.

**:OOO WHAT HAPPEND?**

**Well lets just say wait till the next chapter ;)**

**Please review and suggest what you want! :)**

Nex chapter next sunday :)

**Next Week's Focus Character: Sam**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy Heyy :)**

**Sorry for the late chapter, i have been SUPER busy, sorry :(**

**Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Sam**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 2:30PM**

Sam fiddled with the last knot on the rope on Quinn's leg, the two then snuck out of the room ever so quietly, hand in hand trying not to make a noise.

Both of them noticed Lauren looking down the hallway but neither of them made a noise in case someone was there, sure Sam felt bad but he needed to make sure they were safe.

Sam hurried Quinn down the hallway and around the corner; she wasn't saying anything but Sam could tell she was hurting.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked trying to start a conversation,

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it."Quinn covered her arms with her shirt,

"Well then let's talk about something else, how you been?"Sam said awkwardly has he and Quinn snuck into a classroom,

"You know how I've been, and before you ask no I'm not dating anyone, and yes I know about you and Mercedes."Quinn blurted out taking a seat and resting her body,

"How?" Sam said gob-smacked,

"It's obvious I see the way you look at her, and how she looks back." Quinn got out of the seat and started pacing the room.

The two ex-lovers sat in silence with Sam sitting inside his thoughts about himself and his safety, as well as Mercedes.

Sam watched as Quinn wondered over to the door and opened it, she stepped outside and started walking back the way they came without a sound.

"Quinn, where are you going?"Sam shouted as he rushed to the door to stop her,

Quinn was nowhere to be seen as Sam started to run the way she went, he ran full circle back to the Principles office but he couldn't find her, Quinn was gone.

"Quinn? Where are you?" Sam shouted also looking in the room to see if Lauren was there, she wasn't.

"How could she have gone so far, I was right behind her?" Sam thought to himself

Sam checked all the classrooms on the way but still, no sign of his ex-girlfriend anywhere.

Sam started to walk down the hallways of the school, unsure of where anyone was, he obviously felt rejected.

**May 25th 2011 3:00PM**

Sam looked out from his hiding spot inside a closet, he was stalking one of the men seeing if maybe he would go to where the others where, if they had them.

Sam heard footsteps coming from down the hall so he quickly leaned back into the closet and shut the door, waiting patiently for the footsteps to pass.

The sound grew louder and louder before the closet door swung open to reveal the face of Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine? How did you get here?" Sam didn't know Blaine all that well but still the fact that he was in the school was surprising enough,

"I came to get Kurt, have you seen him?" Blaine said pulling sam out of the closet,

"No, how did you get in here? The school is locked down." Sam started to walk with Blaine down the hallway, both of them looking out for their lovers.

"The front door, it got blown up when I tried to rescue Kurt." Sam noticed that Blaine's face was covered in cuts and he was limping.

"Are you okay?" Sam offered his arm to Blaine for support,

"Yes, I'm fine just help me find Kurt." Blaine pushed Sam's arm away with a smile (to not be rude).

The two boys walked side by side throughout the school for a while when suddenly a scream was heard from just around the corner, a scream that sounded like Kurt.

Sam watched as Blaine dashed around the corner to save his boyfriend, Sam was about to follow but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from following.

Sam turned around and found himself face to face with a unmasked man, one of the men who had put the school in lockdown.

"You, but how?" Sam's mouth fell open from the shock of who it was.

The man grinned before pulling the mask back over his face; he then pulled out a gun.

Sam's life flashed before his eyes after seeing the firearm, his best thoughts all came together, from joining New Directions, to meeting Quinn. Sam knew his time had come.

Sam knelt down getting ready to take the shot, when a thought arose in his mind that he didn't see before, her. Mercedes, The thought of her gave Sam some kind of hidden power, strength he never knew he had.

The man started too pushed down on the trigger slowly, preparing to shot the young man. Sam lashed out his leg and toppled him over; the man fell down landing on the ground.

Sam acted out of instinct and quickly removed the gun from the man's hand, taking it himself.

Sam quickly looked around the corner to see if Blaine was there, he wasn't, so he started to quickly jog down the hallway's, holding to gun ready to fire.

Hallway after hallway Sam looked for a sign of anyone but he couldn't find anyone. It was then he heard voices, from just around the corner.

The voices were whispering so Sam couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew that Blaine was there, and that he was with the "masked men"

Sam leaned against a wall the gun held firmly in his hands, he breathed in and out thinking about what he should do in order to save whoever was being confronted by the men.

A sudden scream was heard followed by a gunshot, although he had no idea what had just happened Sam felt that now was the time to act.

Sam swung around the corner his firearm held in front of himself, ready to fire, what he saw was unbelievable. Sam lowered his arms and his eyes fixed on what he saw.

Everyone else there was looking at what he was looking at, the dead body of the person they all knew, lying motionless on the ground.

Edit

**Clifffhangeerrrrr! Not going to reveal this for a while )**

**Please review and suggest what you want! :)**

Next chapter next sunday :)

**Next Week's Focus Character: Mike**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy Heyy everyone :)**

**Well heres the next chapter (a little later then usual, sorry)**

**Let's just say if your a Tike shipper you should love this chapter )**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Mike**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 3:15PM**

Mike, as did everyone else in the cafeteria heard the gunshot scream through the school. It was funny the noise of a gunshot in the school was really a shock to Mike anymore there had been so many.

"Oh my God!" Lauren rushed over to the door's and bolted them shut,

"Baby, are we going to be okay." Tina said grasping her boyfriend in a very seductive way,

"Chill out guys, the Puckster has got this." Noah said as he pulled a black handgun from his waist strap.

"Now that is hot."Lauren snatched the guy from her boyfriend and aimed carelessly around the room.

"Aren't you meant to hold it like this?" Mercedes grabbed Laurens hands and changed her grip,

Tina let go of Mike and went with the two other girls in the room and started to fiddle with the gun with them.

Mike watched as the scene unfolded he knew what was going to happen, but he didn't have the effort to stop it, his mind was purely focused on Tina's fate. Tina was going to die soon, but Mike had no idea when.

"Look at them, not knowing what the hell to do." Noah mouthed at Mike as he started to walk over and stop them from doing something stupid.

Mike stood back, it was if his mind was certain of what was about to happen, and he could only watch.

"Alright girls, hand it over, you need some man pow-"Noah tried to charm the girls but was cut off by precisely what Mike determined would happen,

Mercedes finger applied accident pressure to the trigger of the gun, pressing down on it hard. This caused a bullet to exit the barrel of the gun and fly through the air at high-speed straight into one of the ceiling lights.

The girls screamed, Noah shielded his face from the falling glass, Mike ran into the commotion in hope that no one has harmed.

When the small group realised that they were all fine a wave of relief went through them,

"Wait, shouldn't we leave here?" Mike asked the others,

"Why would we do that?"Mercedes replied handing the gun to Noah,

"Someone could of heard us-"Mike began to say his worries but was cut off, by another gunshot,

All heads in the room turned towards the two double doors which had previously been bolted shut, one of the masked men and shot the door open and was walking in the room his gun ready to fire.

"Come with me now." The man said nervously as he tried to round them up like sheep.

Puck held out his gun, pointing it at the man, following him with it to protect the others.

"Not going to cooperate? One less shouldn't make a difference." The man turned towards Mike and crushed the trigger of his firearm.

Mike felt as if he were in "The Matrix" he leaned his body left, watching in slow-motion as the bullet tore past him, missing him by millimeters

Another gunshot went off, seconds after the man fired at Mike. Puck had sent a bullet directly into the man's lower left leg. The man toppled over in pain, clutching his leg with both hands, wincing in pain as he let go of his handgun.

In a very sort reaction Mike raced forward and snatched the gun of the ground, keeping a firm grip on it.

As if all their minds were in sync, Mike, Tina, Noah, Lauren and Mercedes all dashed out of the cafeteria as quick as they could, not one of them giving a glance back and the room with one of their captors crying in pain.

"We need to split up." Puck said whilst they ran,

"Why? Shouldn't we stay together?" Tina said, struggling to run.

"If we want to die, Mike you take Tina, Lauren and Mercedes come with me." Puck made the quick decision before taking off with the other two girls.

Mike put Tina's arm around his shoulder, he could tell his girlfriend was nearing her final hours. Mike began to cry.

Tina sensed her boyfriends weeping and started to cry with him, Mike pulled Tina in close and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I won't let you die." Mike breathed out.

**May 25th 2011 4:00PM**

Mike and Tina sat in a dark, empty, Spanish classroom, hand in hand.

Mike noticed that Tina's breathing had gotten louder and heavier, she was struggling now to do even the most simplest of things.

"This isn't supposed end this way. We are meant to grow old together, and live happily ever after." Mike pondered in his thoughts trying to hold back the tears.

Mike felt Tina's hand squeeze his harder than before, he looked at her face, she was crying, her eyeliner had run all down her face making her tears look dark and black.

Mike exchanged a glance with Tina and then the two lovers leant in and kissed each other passionately.

The kiss was full of love, but also full of sadness at the same time, both of the Asians had tears streaming down their faces, making the kiss very wet but none the less at passionate.

Mike felt Tina slip out of his grip once the kiss had ended and watched as she dropped down to her knees on the floor.

"Tina, stay with me." Mike dropped down to her level, taking her hand and put it on his chest.

"Tina, talk to me." Mike tried to get a reaction from her.

Mike could only watch as his girlfriend started wheezing instead of breathing, she dropped down even lower and now was lying on the floor, gasping for air.

Mike rolled Tina onto her back and tried to help her sit up and lean against something, her breaths were getting shorter and slower by the second.

Still trying to fight back the tears Mike managed to rest her back against the wall in hope that her breathing rate would rise, it didn't.

"Mike, I love you." Tina managed to form out of her mouth between silent whimpers and wheezes.

Tina's hands moved to the back of her neck were they unhooked the necklace she was wearing. Tina took the necklace as placed it into Mike's hand, he looked down at the necklace. The necklace was a small silver heart which engraved on it said his name. Michael.

"I love you Tina, I've always loved you, and I will always love you." Mike said finally letting the tears out as he clutched the necklace and then embraced his girlfriend.

The two lovers sat in an embrace as they began to kiss, both hopping that it would be their last, that they would never have a last kiss.

**I was going to end this with a huge cliffhanger, but it was to beautiful to do so :)**

**Anyway next chapter next weekend (as always)**

**Review plea****se and suggestions :D**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Brittany (Bout time)**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy Heyy All :) How are we?**

**Well here is the chapter, im gonna admit it, i creied writting this, i love Brittana.**

**Well after that emotional pour here is the chapter :)**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Brittany**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 2:20PM**

Brittany ran, hand in hand with her lover Santana they were running down the hallway together with Rachel Berry speed up in front of them, screaming, her run was weird, like a skipping pony Brittany thought.

The three were running because Rachel was certain she heard someone coming, Santana followed only because she didn't want to risk her or Brittany getting harmed, Brittany obviously followed.

"Finn?" Rachel screamed again and again, Brittany could see she was determined to find him as she ran.

"Maybe he is hiding in the Sink, that's were Lord Tubbington hides when I get angry at him for smoking." Brittany said trying to help out Rachel,

"Finn, where are you? I need you!" Rachel screamed out ignoring Brittany,

"Will you be quiet; some of us are actually trying not to get killed." Santana grabbed Rachel's shoulder as she ran,

Rachel stopped running and opened her lips to say something back at Santana but instead something else came out,

"What was that?" Rachel put her finger to her lips,

"It's nothing man-hands now let-"Santana begin to say angrily, she was obviously still mad at Rachel for ruining their chances at Nationals.

"Shush, I can hear someone." Rachel smacked her finger to her lips again re-signaling the "shush" sign.

"It's the aliens; they're going to probe me again." Brittany blurted out as she glanced nervously case the aliens were there,

Brittany felt Santana's hand come back into to contact with hers as if to comfort her, and remind her everything was going to be fine,

The two girls looked up at each other, into each other's eyes, the looked at each other in love.

"Rachel." A voice said, hissing in a whisper.

"Finn, is that you?" Rachel screamed as she ran away leaving the two lovers by themselves.

The two girls quit their glance and both started at the empty hallway, looking at where the short girl was just moments before.

"Why the hell would she-"Santana began to rant, but the click of a boot tapping on the ground behind them cut her off.

"Hello ladies, looking good. But you know how you would look better? Dead." One of the men who were fully clothed in black stood in front of them his gun ready to fire.

"You will never, ever touch a perfect, little hair on her perfect, little head. Over my dead body."Santana stood in front of Brittany, covering her as if to protect her,

"That's so sweet; I didn't know you had a dead body?" Brittany said in a high-voice, hugging her lover as she protected Brittany.

The three stood in silence for a few seconds before Santana noticed the silence and acted.

Brittany watched as the girl she loved quickly high kicked the covered man straight in the groin, Brittany whined as she saw it happen, as if she felt the pain, if she were a boy she thought to herself.

"Come on Britts, let's roll." Santana quickly backed away from the man who now lay on the ground,

"You mean run?" Brittany corrected her lover's silly mistake, they were running not rolling.

The two ran hand in hand, before they realised that the man had arose and was chasing after them, they began to speed up, sending quick glances over their shoulders every chance they could get.

**May 25th 2011 3:10PM**

Brittany leaned against the wall in crying, her eyes shut as her lover stroked her hair, calming her down. Brittany had just seen him get shot. She didn't mean to walk around the corner when she did, if she was any quicker she could have stopped it from happening.

"It's not your fault Britts," Santana touched Brittany's nose; it always seemed to cheer her up.

"I know, but I just, I never really, he died." Brittany blurted out before leaning her head into the darker skinned girls neck.

Brittany's mind was usually filled with all sorts of beautiful things, ponies, unicorns, candy, pony unicorns that poop out candy. However right now it was filled with sad things, blue clouds, sad clowns and smoking cats, Brittany felt scared even in her own mind.

The two girls held each other close their hands interlocked, Santana pulled Brittany closer and whispered into her ear,

"I love you Brittany." These words triggered Brittany's mind, the clouds and the clowns disappeared, and the ponies and unicorns came back. Although on one unicorn rode the most beautiful thing ever, dressed in a white gown, that "thing" was Santana.

"Santana, there is something I need to ask you." Brittany slowed down her sobbing and looked up and the other girl, their foreheads touching.

"Yes Britts?" Santana grasped Brittany's hand tighter,

"I love you, Santana, and I know when you said this to me I turned you down but it wasn't you it was me. I was scared, I'd never been in a proper relationship before, and with someone I properly loved." Brittany opened up her heart for the first time in her life; the two girls leaned in closer. (if it was possible)

"What, what are you trying to say?" Santana felt confused, it was normally her who poured out her feelings on Brittany, not the other way around.

"I want you Santana; I want you to be mine, my girlfriend, my lovey-dovey girlfriend." Brittany sang, trying to lean in even closer, their bodies touching completely

"You're an amazing girl Brittany, you're my amazing girl." Santana drew in a breath before the two girls locked their mouths together, for their first kiss as girlfriends.

"This is what love is." Brittany thought,picturing her and Santana inside of a giant red heart with those flying babies around it.

"Well girls isn't this just adorable." One of the men said holding his gun out; it was the same man as before.

The two girls separated in shock, Santana was against the wall, while Brittany stood in the hallway.

"Bye bye, Blondie." The man snapped down on the trigger, torpedoing a bullet towards Brittany.

The bullet cut through the air hurling towards Brittany, the girl didn't have time to move. This was then end, or was it?

Brittany was pushed aside as she turned her head towards the wall; Santana had tackled her to the ground and taken the bullet to the leg.

Brittany lay on the ground and watched as Santana howled in pain, her girlfriend couldn't die now, they were just happy together.

**OMG WHAT HAPPEND?**

**Well i had Brittana moments :) and some Finnchel :) Good couples for what i hope you guys see as a good chapter :)**

**'Review plea'se and suggestions :D**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Puck :)**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)

**R.I.P Whitney Houston**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy Heyy All :)**

**well heres Pucks chapter :)**

**Me likey this :)**

**Not much else to say :P**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Puck**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 3:30PM**

Puck lead Mercedes and Lauren quickly through the school, their run in with the man before and really put them on the edge of their toes, the sneaked as they ran, throwing glances back any chance they could get.

Puck looked down to see if he still had his gun, he could feel it but he just wanted to have the peace of mind that he had it for sure.

""Oh hell no, I am not going back in here." Mercedes stopped at the gym door, as if it contained some terrible memories.

"Listen we need to get moving and this is the place." Puck walked in the door, excepting the other two girls to follow.

Noah stood in gym for a moment letting the normal sweaty air fill his lungs. The amount of times he had smashed a dodge ball into some dweebs face felt like a very distant freshman memory, glee club had changed him for the better.

While this sweet moment arose in his head Puck realised that he had been ditched by both Mercedes and Lauren, his girlfriend.

Puck re-opened the gym doors and stuck his head out into the empty corridor

"Mercedes? Lauren? Where are you guys?" He shouted out, looking both ways to see if anyone would come. They didn't.

Noah flung open the doors and started to patrol down the hallway looking for the girls, they couldn't move that fast.

"We would anyone ditch me, I have the gun, and the looks." Puck said allowed in a monologue like way.

He crept around the school for a while, checking out every noise he heard, hoping that he would find someone. It was strange; it was if everyone had disappeared.

The feeling drew on him that the girls had been taken in the spilt moment he had his back to them, he tried to push that thought away.

Puck felt like a detective in one of those crime shows were the killer is the least most obvious person, he hated those shows.

As Puck creaked open a door to one of the geography rooms he saw a sight that we from now on will never, ever be able to draw out of his mind.

In front of him, on the floor, lay Quinn's deserted body in a puddle of blood.

It was a distressing image to see, his ex-girlfriend lay in a wet patch of her own blood. What had happened?

"Quinn, you okay? Puck said in a worried yet relived tone as he heard her breath.

A splutter came out of her mouth, it was filled with blood.

"Don't talk, everything is going to be fine, I'll get you out of her safe." Puck lent down and pushed the hair out of her face.

The sticky blood was all over Quinn's face and arms, what had happened? Who had done it? Puck now really felt like an early night time TV show detective.

"I'm going to try and lift you up okay, just let me help you." Puck slid his arms under her body and lifted her into his arms. Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, not saying a word.

Puck raced out the door and down the corridor, watching both where he was running and looking at Quinn, there was a lot more blood then Puck first thought.

Noah could feel Quinn's heartbeat against his chest; it was getting slower and slower with each step he took. On most normal days Puck would be able to find the nurses office in a few seconds (he spent an awful lot of time there), but however with all the pressure surrounding him his memory of the school was a hazy fog.

**May 25th 2011 4:00PM**

Puck bandaged Quinn's bloodied arm last, her head and arms were covered in bandages, she look like an Egyptian mummy.

Quinn was sleeping as Puck felt her heartbeat, it was irregular, and this wasn't a good sign.

"Quinn, please don't die." Puck patted her head lightly before leaving the room and closing the curtain.

Puck walked out to where the nurse generally sat and took a seat. The chair was a bright blue and slippery, Puck had trouble keeping on the chair.

Noah placed his head into his hands and started to cry, he felt all of the emotions of what had just happened rush into him at a rapid pace.

The lockdown, Lauren ditching him, Quinn dying, it was all too much for him, none of it made sense.

"Why would anyone want us, the New Directions?" Noah screamed as he looked up at the ceiling, as if that would give him answers.

"If you wanted a show choir, why not Vocal Adrenaline or the freaking Warblers?" Puck arose from his seat and punched the wall in anger.

Puck drew back his fist and felt a strange feeling inside him, everything that had been happening, it made life finally feel important.

Sure, Puck never wanted someone to die (mostly) but he had never had the feeling that every life form was valuable, it was as if the lockdown and everything that followed had somehow affected his brain.

Noah retook his seat on the nurse's seat, this time (even after only a few seconds) with more feeling and heart, the world felt strangely different in his eyes.

The feeling couldn't have come any quicker as Noah then heard a noise, a stir coming from behind the curtains. Quinn was awake or awakening.

"Are you okay?" Puck rushed to her side and took her bandaged hand into his hand.

Quinn's lips opened, brushing the bandage underneath it. Next her eye's followed, both perfect eyes opening one after the other.

Puck looked into her eyes, they took him away. Quinn honestly was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Noah, I'm sorry." Quinn purred out of her lips,

"For what?" Puck leaned in closer to her, feeling her breath one his own face.

"For everything I ever did to you, and for this." Quinn pushed her face into Puck's, their lips colliding.

Noah wasn't sure how to react to this, he was with Lauren, but somehow he and Quinn felt right. Puck pulled the bandaged girl in and they kissed passionately.

**Qu-ick,**

**I ship both Quick and Pizes :P Don't know what i want to happen in this ff with that :P**

**Well i'll be back next week :) Please review and suggest what you want :)**

**Next Week's Focus Character: David, yes David Karoskfy.**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy Heyy All :)**

**Well new weekend, new chapter. This is one of my favourites**.

**I'll let you guys know some important stuff once the chapter is done :)**

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: David**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 1:15PM**

David looked down the hallway after hearing an explosion, he saw Kurt shielding his eyes from the flying shards of glass. In a quick reaction he charged down the hallway towards Kurt.

Although David would never admit it to anyone, he was in fact crushing on Kurt, he wanted Kurt. It was strange; David had no idea why he liked Kurt, I could be because he was his first kiss and the first one to know about his sexuality, but who knows. However the chances of them getting together were minimal, because of Blaine.

Kurt was holding his beautiful face in his hands, with a mixture of blood and tears dripping into his lap. David stood behind him looking down for a split second before he opened his lips and said,

"Come with me, now." David reached down and grabbed one of Kurt's wet hands, the blood stuck to him.

David pulled up his crush and began to lead him down the hallway that he had just came from,

"David, what are you doing? Take me back, I need Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt was screamed trying to twist himself out of David's grip, but Dave wasn't going to let him go back and get himself killed.

"No, you need to be safe." David pulled him harder, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting Kurt too much.

David tried to block out the sound of Kurt screaming as he lead him away from the scene of the explosion, but all he could think of is the men in black parading into the locker room and shooting down everyone but him and the coach. The vision was vivid and he could not get it out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to block it out.

Kurt's screams died out eventually, and turned to tears. David stopped running and released Kurt's bloodied hand from his grasp, he was unsure of how to comfort his crush.

"I'm sure he is fine." Dave leaned against the wall next to Kurt, trying to grin.

"But the explosion, right behind him, he-he m-must be-"Kurt sobbed, trying to finish his sentence but knowing he couldn't.

David watched as Kurt slid down the wall and onto the floor, he could see that Kurt knew his situation was hopeless. Dave ticked over thoughts in his mind; there must be something I can do. The thought kept bouncing back in his head before he announced.

"K-Kurt, stay right here, I'll be back." Dave felt a tear begin in his eye; he held his head trying to fight it back.

"I'll find Blaine." David leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's shinning hair, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but it felt right to him.

David looked back at Kurt as he started to walk away from him, he had a bad feeling about this in his stomach but he just wanted to keep Kurt happy, he did love him.

**May 25th 2011 2:00PM**

David finally found an exit out of the school (the exploded door was being guarded); his exit was around the back.

Dave snuck around the school grounds, sneaking through the bushes when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"I can escape, and leave the school." Dave kept the thought in his head but it didn't feel right. David needed to make sure Kurt was safe and happy, and whether he liked it or not he needed Blaine for that.

A bar, wire fence stood half-leaning over in front of David, he carefully climbed it but still managed to cut his knew on it, his leg now limped but he needed to carry on.

Dave snuck over the front wall of the school; he could see Blaine lying against the wall in front of him, unconscious and covered in blood. David panicked, he never was all that good with blood, and he was a little squeamish.

Without making a sound he limped over to Blaine, and carefully lifted Blaine onto his shoulder, David looked around the make sure no one had heard him, and then started to sneak back the way he came.

After struggling to get himself and Blaine over the bard, wire fence, Blaine started to awake.

"Eh-um, D-David?" Blaine stammered in a startled voice, his rescuer was a shock.

"Yeah, it's me, Kurt needs you. Now let's get moving." David replied tried to seem manly, although he was starting to tear up just thinking about Kurt on his own.

Blaine looked up at Dave and was about to reply when a voice coming from the other side of the fence cut him off,

"You two, come here!" One of the men in black shouted, holding out and gun at them.

David and Blaine shared a quick glancing before nodding, and running away from the situation, staying near each other.

The two entered the school building before yet again being confronted by a man.

"I don't know who you tow are, but come-"The man started to say but the two young men quickly split form in front of him, each taking different paths.

David ran down the opposite path to Blaine, quickly looking back at the confused man standing in the middle, he seemed to nervous the shoot.

David turned through the schools hallways, trying to re-find the corridor he left Kurt in, this hunt wasn't as easy as he first thought.

**May 25th 2011 3:00PM**

David, who was now panting for air after just running through the school, looked up and saw Kurt leaning against a wall, asleep.

"Kurt, are you okay?" David started to jog towards the intersection Kurt was in.

Kurt didn't reply, however his eye's flicked open, after hearing Dave's voice.

"I found Blaine, he's okay, but we got separated. Are you okay?" David came closer towards Kurt,

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly had he seen something?

David watched as Kurt took in a gasp of air and then screamed, his scream was followed by a voice,

"Shut it aerosol. Now, your life is about to come to an abrupt end." David heard and saw one of the men in black rant at Kurt, before readying his gun and pointing it at Kurt's face

What happened next will always seem like a hazy vision to Dave, but he knew he needed to do it.

As the man in black pushed down the trigger, David ran towards Kurt. As the man pressed down releasing the bullet David launched himself into the air, in front of Kurt's chest.

Kurt let out a scream as he watched David take the bullet that was meant for him in the chest.

As David fell towards the ground, dying he saw Blaine standing behind the man, watching the scene unfold before him, doing nothing. David saw his life flash between his eyes, the white light was getting closer, reality was getting dimmer. As David took his final gasp for air, her breathed in realizing he had died to save his crush, Kurt Hummel.

***Le Gasp* The identity of the person who was killed a few chapters ago has been revealed!**

**Originaly i planned for Blaine to get die, but i know the fandom prefers Klaine over Kurtoskfy, but i ship them, i ship them so much (Kurtoskfy pirates FTW).**

**Anyway i have finsihed with all the charcters i want to focus chapters on (there are a couple left, but for later) so we will be focusing the futre chapters on characters we have already focused on :)**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Rachel**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy Heyy :)**

**Well Rachel's back!** New chapter :P

Not much to say :P

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: Rachel**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 2:30PM**

Rachel didn't look back as she ran towards the source of the noise, the noise calling her name, the noise that sounded like her amazing boyfriend, Finn.

"Finn, is that you?" Rachel said, in a stage whisper, she couldn't afford to be caught by one of the men, she need to find her Finn.

Rachel listened out her name being called again; she couldn't hear it anymore, strange.

Once realizing that she was, in fact alone because she ditched Brittany and Santana, Rachel started to cry. Rachel wanted Finn, Finn was her all.

Rachel sobbed for what felt likes hours (but was in fact only minutes) before she re-heard her name being hissed silently.

"Rachel, Rachel."The sound hissed, unlike before when it was just a whisper.

The noise seemed to be coming from a closet which had the sign, "Students Stay Out." Placed on it, the sign was meant to be silver, but due to years of no one paying any attention to it, it was dust covered.

Rachel had never seen this door before, let alone even knew it existed, the door felt creepy, Rachel started to worry, was Finn in there?

Although she was beginning to panic Rachel brought her hand to the handle and twisted. To her surprise the door was unlocked (a little stuck).

Rachel pulled open the door to find a small, dark, moldy room which was dust covered and had concrete stairs leading downwards into darkness.

The click of Rachel's shoes echoed through the dark room as she took a frightened step in. Rachel felt around the wall, looking for some kind of light switch, she found one.

The switch took an effort to flick down, but when it did a dim light bulb, hanging from the ceiling lit up, a little.

Rachel still had to squint to see in the dim light as she tried to look down the staircase, still only darkness could be seen. The concrete stairs lead down far (as far as Rachel could see), but as she leaned down to try and get a better look, Rachel slipped forwards.

Rachel felt herself almost tumble down the stair before pulling back, in a graceful way. However as she pulled back, Rachel's arm collided with the door, she wasn't harmed but the door swung shut.

The slam of the door echoed loudly throughout the whole room, the slam happened in time with Rachel's scream.

"No!" The scream left her pitch perfect vocals as she rushed forwards trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

Rachel looked around the small room, taking in her surroundings although there was little to take in. The room was completely empty besides the light switch, the door and the stairs leading downwards.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." The hissing noise started again, louder than before, the sound was coming from the darkness down the stairs.

The wall was cold as Rachel supported her hand on it; she began to walk down the stairs, slowly.

Rachel's eyes had adjusted to the dim light, so she could just make out a room as she reached the near-bottom of the stairs.

The room was large, different shapes of objects could be seen, a smoky smell filled Rachel's nose as she noticed another hanging light bulb, she however couldn't see the switch.

The hissing noise was a lot louder now; Rachel could hear it better than ever as her fingers found the wall switch.

The light flicked on, the room was filled with a dull light, although Rachel could see most of the room now.

The room had pipes running along the ceiling; empty paint cans and dead rats lay on the floor. The main interest of the room was a large, metal "boiler" like cylinder which stood upright in one of the corners.

As Rachel walked over to the strange object thoughts clogged her head,

"Where is Finn? What's making that noise?" Rachel's head filled up with thoughts,

Rachel placed a hand on metal object, it was cool to the touch, and the hissing was now at its loudest. Rachel leaned down, placing her ear close to the object the hissing was coming from inside.

The noise the "boiler" thing made was just a simple continues hiss of air, although it didn't sound like her name whatsoever. Rachel felt disappointed, and angry at herself.

Had she came all this way, underneath the school (where she didn't even know existed) and found out that her name being called by Finn, was just a stupid hiss of air.

Rachel kicked the metal tin, she kicked it hard. Rachel's foot made a dent in it, while at the same time hurting her toes.

As Rachel bent down to inspect the damage she did to her toes, she noticed the hissing had stopped completely.

Rachel's toes were fine, she hobbled back towards the stairs, feeling annoyed at herself for being so stupid, she wanted Finn so bad she was imagining him.

Rachel reached the top of the stairs, thinking about Finn, but once she reached the door she realised that it was still jammed stuck.

**May 25th 2011 3:10PM**

Rachel was sitting down, leaning against the door, she couldn't get it open, so even though she never would, she gave up, for now.

Rachel took of her shoes, throwing them down the stairs in anger; she still couldn't get over the fact that she was imaging Finn everywhere, everywhere that he wasn't.

As Rachel sat there, contained in her thoughts, looked in a room, she heard a scream followed by a gunshot.

These noises sounded very close, almost outside the door. Rachel listened closely, to make sure that she wasn't also imaging these noises.

"David!" A high pitched voice screamed, before a round of mumbles that Rachel couldn't make out.

The only David she could think of was, David Karoskfy, and the voice who just screamed his name sounded an awful lot like he best gay, Kurt.

Rachel shot up, as if she was about to start to sing something on a Broadway stage. Rachel started to thump on the door with her fists, shouting and screaming Kurt's name, or just for anyone to come. No one did.

After minutes of her screaming had past Rachel fell back down to the ground just as fast as she arose earlier, she stopped screaming to keep her most valuable asset, her voice.

Rachel began to cry, whipping the tears out of her eyes. There she was stuck in a creepy, dark basement because she was imaging her boyfriend calling her name, her situation was hopeless.

"Rachel, are you there?" Rachel heard a whisper come from above, but ignored it, it was obviously her mind tricking her, she was sure it was just the metal thing downstairs.

"It's me Finn." The whispers continued, coming from the ceiling.

"I know you're in my head, now go away, stupid hissing!" Rachel screamed out, punching the floor almost as hard as she kicked the "boiler".

Rachel then suddenly remembered, she had kicked the metal tin, and broken it. That wasn't the hissing noise that was actually someone.

"Finny, where are you?" Rachel stood up, looking around.

"I'm going to get you out Rachel. I love you."

**O:**

**Kinda Creeeepppy, but some Finchel Lovin' :)**

**Anywayyyy hope you enjoyed :)**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Will**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy Heyy :)**

**New chpater :P**

**Not my best :PP**

Anyway here it is :D

**Next chapter next saturday/sunday :)**

**Reviews please!**

**This chapters focus: William**

**Enjoy,**

**May 25th 2011 2:30PM**

Will, Sue and Emma all crept throughout the school side by side, in silence. All of them looked around, for any of the school's students.

Will was mainly trying to find Finn and Puck, they were meant to be with him but he lost them, if one of them was dead, or even injured Will would never be able to live with himself.

Will looked next to him at Emma; she looked adorable, as she always does. Emma's light curling upwards hair brushed her shoulders gently. Will just wanted to stop and kiss her, but they had to move on.

The light tapping of Sue's fingers on Will's opposite shoulder made him look over to the cheerleading coach. Sue mouthed the words shush; before pointing up, both Will and Emma saw this.

A creaking could be heard above the three, in the ceiling. The creaking was coming from the air vent tunnel.

A vent was in the ceiling not too far ahead, so Will rushed forwards and tried to stretch up and open it, he was just too short. The creaking had stopped, the person was still.

With the silent help of the two women with him, they managed to lift Will up and allow him to click open the vent.

"Will, I'm going up." Emma croaked out, trying to remain silent.

"No firkin way Elma, I'd rather have butt-chin, fancy hair check it out." Sue said in her normal tone pushing the ginger out of her way.

"I'm happy to go up." Will whispered trying to end the argument.

"When I said I'd rather have you go, I meant over the disease ridden ape. I'm going up." Sue pushed her way past the two and tried jumping up.

Will pulled Sue back, however before he said something to her, telling her not to go, the creaking in the vents started again. This time it was faster.

The sound coming from the vents got faster, and quieter, whoever was up there was moving away quickly. Will looked down from the ceiling to the two he was with,

"Enough Sue, I'm tired of you making fun of me. Sure I have a little problem and I-"Emma began to rant, in a cute squeak.

"Little problem my ass," Sue shot right back, starting to rage.

"Sue please, calm down. I know how the stress of this-"Emma started to say again, trying to stand up to Sue.

"Stress of this? Do you know what I have been through? I watched the only person who I still love, die, and it was all my fault."Sue looked as if she was about to start tearing up, however she was just getting angrier.

"Ladies, lets end this here. Emma can you help me up?" Will coughed out, trying to end the argument dead in its tracks.

Will looked into Sue's eyes, she looked as if she was about to explode. The woman then raised her hand and smacked Emma across the face, before storming off.

Will quickly turned to Emma, he opened his lips to say something to her, something comforting, but she cut him off first.

"I'm fine; here let me help push you up." Emma rubbed her check, starting to tear up as she put out her hands for Will.

Although Will could feel Emma struggling to help lift up his weight, she managed to push him just high enough. Will grasped onto the edges of the vent, and then pulled himself up.

Will felt Emma's hands drop away as he lifted himself up, he still needed her support. Once William managed to get himself completely into the air vents her looked down, he wanted to say something to Emma something beautiful and romantic.

"Emma, I just want-"Will began to say but to his total shock realized that, Emma was gone.

Will shouted out his lovers name at the top of his voice, no response. Why would she leave?

As Will started to try and answer that question in his head he was reminded of a phrase his father used to say whenever his son, Will had a unique question.

"Don't ask why, ask how." The phrase repeated itself in Will's head, over and over.

"Could someone have taken her when no-one was watching her directly? Had she just walked away?" The thoughts came to Will's head as he sat, crouched over in the air vents.

The hum of the circulated air could be heard, it was all Will could hear when the idea came to him, the idea that he needed to get moving. It wasn't just Emma that Will needed to find he needed to find Finn, and Puck, and all of the New Directions. Will blamed himself for everything that had happened.

**May 25th 2011 3:00PM**

Will dashed himself through the air ventilation system at a rapid speed; he needed to find the perfect vent out, into a classroom, or an office, not another hallway one.

Will saw a light coming form ahead, it wasn't a dim light like a lamp, or a ceiling light found in classrooms, it was natural light.

William picked up his already blazing pace crawling through the vents, he was going to escape. The feeling of knowing escape is near is strange. Although he wanted to save everyone Will wanted nothing more than to escape from this hell.

The coldness of the vent chilled Will's knees as he turned the final corner, he then saw it the outside, the only thing in between him and the world was a metal grill.

Will crawled forwards, ramming into the grill, it was surprising loose as it popped off with much effort. The fresh air raced into Will's lungs, filling them up, he was out.

Will stretched his legs out and his feet landed on the soft, green grass, it was like heaven. Will walked around on the spot, taking in his surroundings. It was then he heard a gunshot coming from inside the building.

The gunshot remind Will what's he was, the protector of these children, he couldn't escape himself without the others.

As Will tried to climb back up into the vent, to be the hero he was clubbed by something on the back of the head, and knocked out.

**Not the best, but its will :P**

**Anywayy new chap nextw eek :P**

**Review me!**

**Next Week's Focus Character: Finn**

**Thanks all,**

**WillDaGleek :**)


	21. Chapter 21

**THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER - THIS IS A NOTE EXPLAINING MY** **ABSENCE**

Heyy Heyy all, first off i cannot express how sorry i am for not having a chapter out in THIRTY days O:

Note: It wasnt just me being lazy xD

My first problem was, my laptop went completlyy crazy and i sent it away, it came back after two weeks :/

Then (which has been a problem until three days ago) i was have some terrible problems concerning .

My final problem is that im going on holidays until the nineteenth of april, so sorry :/

Im typing this just minutes before im leaving which explains why it's so short.

Anyway im veryveryvery sorry for this long break i've been having some serious technical issues :P

Thank you for understanding PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING THIS as i need to make sure people saw this

The next chapter will be out on the between the 19th and the 21st of April :)

Thank you,

WillDaGleek


End file.
